A One Night Stand With Two Unemotional Boys
by xhyperanimefreakx
Summary: How do you know who the father of your child is, if you had a one night stand with two men? SasuSakuSai SaiSakuSasu RE-WRITING.
1. Grinding and Fucking

**Hey, Minna-sama! I just came up with this idea, yes I updated on my other story, "Over You Uchiha,NOT!"**

**Chapter Twelve is up for that story, check it out after you read this, please and thank you all! :D **

**For those of you that haven't read it, please do.**

**Anyways! This Story came to me, when I was reading a two-shot of SasuSakuSai. I forget the name of the arthour. but I know the name of the two shot**

**it's called, "Welcome Gift" You should check it out, it is awesomeness!**

**But yes, anywho here is the summary for my story!**

_Summary; Who knew that grinding with an exteamate and teamate woud lead to sex._

_After a week, Sakura finds her self pregnat. Two very important questions though, _

_Who is the Father? Sasuke or Sai? _

**Don't worry it's waaaay better then it sounds, trust me. I suck at summaries.**

**Main Couples; SasuSaku, SaiSaku, SasuSakuSai. SaiSakuSasu**

**Side Couples or / and Hint Couples ; NaruHina, ShikaTema, ChoIno, NejTen, GaaOC **

**One Sided; KibHina, ShiHina, LeeSaku, Narusaku( in the first few chappies )**

**Rating; Rated M **

**Reason for rating; Lemons, limes, very crackish rude humor, blood and sometimes gore. Crappy fighting scenes. **

**Genere( s ); Romance / Drama / Angst / Humor / Friendship / Family**

**Kiki-chan( Me ); I will do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Naruto, I only own this plotline and story!!**

**Oh and no, this is not a one shot, I plan to make it more than ten chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Grinding and Fucking**

**Sakura's POV**

I was working with a patient, that was three months pregnat, and I was checking her and the babies health. She would be having twins. I smiled, sometimes I wish I had a baby or two. Maybe, they would help me from feeling lonely at times. Sometimes, I'm still to young, I am barely sixteen! But I meant when I am older, you know? Maybe like, twenty - two, but I want to be married.

I smiled at my pregnat patient, and patted her back, softly and gently.

"Well, your baby is still as healthy as ever, just six more months, Rika-chan." I smiled at her. Rika just tunred away. Rika was only fourteen, form what the reports on her medical report said, she was raped by her ex boyfriend. Who was about seventeen.I had seen Rika always smiling, before that incedent happened, when she saw me, she would always give me food, since I had saved her mom's life, due to her dad hitting her mom. Now, Rika doesn't smile at all, she's unemotional. But she didn't want to abort.

I walked to the door, and she followed, and we both stepped out of the room, I told her goodbye, and she just turned and walked away.

"Sakura!!"

I turned and saw Ino running towards me. When she reached me, she yelled, loud, "**YO, FORHEAD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? F--"**

"Ino-pig, shut up you are in a hospital, and you're drawing attention." I spat, quietly, as people looked at us wierdly. I glared at Ino, and got irked.

Ino just scoffed and then smiled, "So listen, Forhead, I was wondering, you know how it's Hinata's birthday today?"

Oh shit, I had forgotten. "Um, yeah?"

"Liar! Anyways, all of our friends, we're going to a club to celebrate!"

"Club? Ino, we are not older than ninteen and--"

"Kakashi-sensei pulled a few strings, because Anko-sensei forced him too, and he knows someone that works there, so don't worry it's all covered!"

"Ino, I'm not aure, I mean, this is Hinata, don't you think we should take her to a place more...less dangerous?"

"Aww, come on, Forhead, Hinata is already convinced! And if you don't go, you'll be the only one who isn't there!"

I hate it when she says that.

"Did Hiashi-san agree to Hinata going?"

"Neji talked to him."

"How about--"

"Sakura, Forhead, come on! Don't be a party pooper!"

"...Fine. But you owe me, big time for this, Ino-pig, and I'll only go for Hinata."

"YES!"

"Where is the club anyways?"

"Not a little far from the village, about three to four miles from Konohagakure."

"Ino-pig, we can't go that far! Tsunade-sama will get mad."

"Don't sweat it. She won't find out."

"Fine, what's the name of it?"

"Wild N Funky"

"Okay.

"Great! Be there by eight - thirty, sharp! See ya there, Forhead!"

I kept watching as Ino left the hospital, until I couldn't see her anymore. I seriously need to stop listening to Ino. I swear, one day, she is going to make my life go beserk, oh wait, too late!

**...**

**...**

**...**

I sighed as I opened my apartment door, and opened it, I got out of work from the hospital at six everyday. I lived by myself, since my parents both had abadoned me and left me behind, when they got divorced, why did they? Becasue my dad was cheating on my mom for two years,, and when she found out, she did the same, one night my dad came home drunk, then he abused her sexually, and phisycally. This happpened for a few months, so my mom wanted a divorce, so they both did get it, but they didn't even come back for me, neither one of them did. I didn't care now, but at that time I did, I felt lonely. But I survived. This happened about two years ago.

Puting those thoughts aside from my head and mind, I closed my front door, and took off my coat from the hospital. I really needed a shower. I reeked!

I walked to my bedroom, and grabbed some clothes that were plain, but then I remembered that I was going to a club for Hinata's birthday. I put back the plain clothes and took out some party clothes. I had picked black shorts that was one inch above my knee, and a spagetti strap blouse, that was purple violet, and showed just a little bit of my cleavage. I grabbed my black bra, and white panties. Then headed to the shower in the bathroom, which was across the hallway.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Damn, Ino, not giving me directions." I said under my breath. Thanks to Ino, I had to ask directions. You may be asking yourselfs, ' So, what's wrong with that? ' I'll tell you what's wrong. The only available place they had was at a old nursery home, andall the old people were trying to attack me, thinking I was an alien. I asked the owner where the "Wild N Funky" club was, ad he took forever! So now I was, five minutes late. What's wrong with that, yet again? Here is the friggin' answer this time, Ino nags about even being one second late! Ino's nagging is like two lobsters put together, fighting for a female lobster.

I finally arrived at the club, and the music was loud, I suddenly felt nervous. This was my first time going to a club, what if I dressed wierdly? What if I got to drunk? What if--

"Forhead! You're here!" I looked up and and saw Ino running towards me, deja vu, right?

I waited for the nagging, but it never came. "You're not going to nag at me for being late?"

She rolled her eyes, and grinned, "There'll be a time for that later, right now we need to celebrate Hinata's birthday!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the entrance of the club. I was...stunned, all alot of people that were probably younger than nineteen, were here, dancing, drinking, grinding and anything else to do at clubs.

"Ino, I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on, Forhead, you said it tourself, you would come here for Hinata to celebrate her birthday!"

"Well...that was before I--"

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned to the voice that called out my name, and saw Naruto. He was sitting on a stool next to the bartender's counter. So was everyone one else that I hung out with, mostly. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, even Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

Wow, when Ino said everyone, she meant everyone. I waved to them, and walked with Ino to the place they all were. "Sorry I'm late everyone." I aplogized, scratching my head.

They excused me and then I sat down, next to a spot Ino was saving me next to her. Between her and Hinata. "Happy birthday, Hinata!" I exlaimed, smiling and she blushed. Then smiled, "A-Arigato, Sakura."

I giggled, she was to cute. As a friend! The bartender handed out everyone drinks, and even me, but refused at first, I never had drank in my whole life, even if my Hokage was a drunkist with Sake.

"Come on, Forhead, it's just a few drinks, won't hurt anybody! Come on." Ino urged me on. I rolled my eyes and took the drink. Before anyone, or I knew it, everyone of us were drunk, even the innocent Hinata.

**Normal POV**

Sakura had asked Sai to dance with her, ( more like grind ), now normally, Sai was a ' gentleman ' and he would've said no at this point, but since he was very drunk, the Sake and Beer, took over his brain and thinking, so he said yes to her.

Both went to the dance floor, and a song started to play, ' 3 ' by Britany Spears. **( Kiki-chan: I do not own her or her songs! ) **

**1, 2, 3 Not only you and me**

**Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between **

**Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul and Mary Gettin' down with 3P**

**Everybody loves *Ooh* **

**Countin'**

**Babe, pick a night To come out and play**

**If it's alright What do you say? **

**Merrier the more Triple fun that way **

**Twister on the floor What do you say**

**Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing **

**Are - you in I am countin'**

**1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul and Mary**

**Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *Ooh* Countin'**

**Three is a charm Two is not the same **

**I don't see the harm So are you game?**

**Lets' make a team Make 'em say my name **

**Lovin' the extreme Now are you game?**

**Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing**

**Are - you in I am countin'**

**1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees**

**And I'm caught in between**

**Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul and Mary**

In the middle of the song, somehow, Sai and Sakura drunkley, found themselves their hands all over the others body, Sai's hands were going on Sakura's butt, and Sakura grinded her hips into Sai's hips. Making him grunt and groan.

Then a hand went on Sai's shoulder and he was met by a pair of red sharingan eyes. "Bitch, get off my woman," he slurred. Sai growled, and Sakura put her hand on Sai's cheek. She turned to the teenage boy and slurred,"Sasuke, what a suprise, do you -hic- want to grind with us?"

He scowled but nodded. The three drunk teens danced to the song and listened to the rythem, beat and lyrics while they grinded into each others body. Sakura into the two males. And the two males into Sakura.

Finally the song reached it's almost last lyrics. Sasuke grinded his hips into Sakura's ass, making her moan, and Sai growled in jealousy. Sasuke smirked. Sai leaned to Sakura's ear and licked it, making her gasp in pleasure.

**What we do is innocent**

**Just for fun and nothin' meant**

**If you don't like the company**

**Let's just do it you and me**

Sakura was loving the two males attention to her and her body, loving it how they were making her hot, and her core very wet.

**You and me...**

**Or Three...**

**Or Four...**

**On the floor...**

Then Sakura had an idea, being the drunk tard she was at the moment. She whispered something into Sasuke's ear and he smirked, nodding in reply. Sai narrowed his eyes at the two, Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Sai..." she purred, slurring her words,

"Let's have a threesome. You, Sasuke and me..." Sai widened his eyes, then smirked, "Sakura, I'd love to, but, the Uchiha has to go. As in leave, so I can have you to myself."

Sasuke growled, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, "Those are my lines and words, I saw her, and met her first."

"You didn't accept her love for you, instead you ignor--" Sakura interupted their conversation.

"You both can share me, tonight, we will fuck all we want And all you two want. I promise." She said seductivley to both of them. The song finished the last lyrics.

**Countin' 1, 2, 3, not only you and me**

**Got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between**

**Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter Paul and Mary**

**Getting down with 3P **

**Everybody loves *Ooh***

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai walked out of the club, Sakura made sure her friends were not watching her, when she made sure, they left about one mile from the club and Sasuke and Sai turned to Sakura. She giggled as their eyes clouded with lust.

Both pale males stared at her, impatiently. Sai went behind Sakura and Sasuke went i front of her. Sasuke kissed her on the lips and Sai started to kiss the back of her neck, then to her ear. Sakura kissed Sasuke and grinded her ass to Sai's hips and crotch, making him groan.

In a matter of minutes all three were naked, and Sakura was wet from her core, for both teenage males. Sai and Sasuke then stared at each other, silently challening which one should take her virginity, but decided to foreplay first, silently agreeing it would be Sai to take it, then Sasuke.

Sai's hands traveled up to Sakura's breats and nipples, and he started to play with htem, making Sakura gasp and moan in pleasure. Sasuke's right hand travled down to her core and the other took her hand and put it on his crotch.

Sakura blushed at the touch of it, and moaned as Sai touched her nipples and played with her breasts roughly. She moaned again as Sasuke pumped a finger into her pussy, then added a second, making her scream, and then a third, now she was screaming and she was about to cum when Sai whispered into her ear, "Not yet, Sakura, wait a bit." She gasped and shivered in pleasure when he licked her ear, and blew in it. When Sai got bored with her breats he leaned down to her perfectly shaped ass, and started to caress, massage and finally he put his mouth to it, he sucked on her butt, and she moaned. "Ah, Sai. SASUKE!! SAI! PLEASE! I NEED TO FEEL YOU BOTH!!"

Both smirked, but they didn't need to be told twice, they adjusted their poisitons, Sai went in front of her pussy, and Sasuke in behind her ass. They both thrust into her, and she gave a cry and shrill of pain. Poor girl, imagine two crotches inside your ass and pussy. Tears rolled down her face as she was getting used to the pain. Sai and Sasuke gave her time to adjust, then waited for her to tell them to proceed on. They both pushed in and Sakura moaned in pleasure, Sai and Sasuke both groaned, damn, she was tight.

Sakura was already going to reach her climax, as were Sasuke and Sai. Then Sasuke and Sai switched positions and Sasuke went to her vagina and Sai to her butt. Then the same process happened, except without the waiting and pain.

Sakura came before the two males, fucking her and then Sai came, and Sasuke did after two seconds Sai did.

All three laid down on the forest, and Sakura murmered, "Sai and I have to go back."

"Stay here." Sasuke demanded, "Just for tonight."

Sakura smiled and snuggled into both arms.

When they would wake in the morning, what a surprise they would get.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, subsribe / alert. I know my lemon sucked, but they'll get better as the story goes, trust me. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Flames welcome! Please review!! Love you all! I promise the next chapter will be longer. And if I stole someone's idea, please forgive me, I don't know if I did.**

**One last thing, forgive me for spelling, and any grammer mistakes! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU ALL!! :DD**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	2. God, Help Us

**Hello Minna-sama! I have to say I was dissapointed to check on my story stats, and that there was more alerts and favorites than there was reviews. **

**Only three people reviewed out of those people. You know what's sad, that people don't review but favoite and alert. *Shakes head* **

**It pisses me off too. Anyways, I had three reviewers for my first chapter, here are my replys to them. Read.**

_DarkSacredJewelXoX - Arigato ~ desu, Jewel-sama, your review was my first one for this story, thanks for all your praise and tips, with helpfull information, please review again. Thanks. _

_-.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.- - Arigato ~ desu, for reviewing, you are awesome! Please review again, love! Thanks!_

_17child-of-the-moon17 - Arigato ~ desu, for yur review it was very simple yet inspiring. And it made me smile too. Arigato, for reviewing, review again please. Thanks._

**Arigato these three people for reviewing!! You are the best! Minna-sama, please review anyone who is an authour like myself, review please. If you want me to keep updating quickly.**

**Anyways ... Disclaimer time, duuudes! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto at all! I only own this fic and the plotline / summary that goes with it.**

**Kiki-chan ( Me); On with chapter two, enjoy. By the way, this chapter can be crackish. Also Characters are OOC. Specially Sasuke. I think... ... **

* * *

**Chapter Two - God, Help Us **

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up to a bird making noise, chirping. She opened her eyes, and thought she was in bed, she stretched and moaned from the sleep, then sighed loudly. Then for some reason, her head started to hurt like shit. She brought her hand up to her forehead, and thought to herself, _What the hell happened last night, anyway, the last thing I can remember vividly was grinding with Sai, and then Sasuke came--- Sasuke and Sai? _Sakura looked around her, and found two people in the world she was just thinking about just at that moment. To Sakura's other horror, blood, cum and sweat were around them. And worst of all, ... they were all naked.

The three of them. One Word. _Naked._

The word repeated in Sakura's head, until she could register what happened last night, alot of people couldn't actually remember the next day what they did, since they were drunk.

But no, Sakura could and would actually remember everything the next day whenever she woke up. It hit her mind and brain hard, Sai, Sasuke and her had sex. _A threesome sex night_. Sakura started to shake her head, no, they couldn't have ... She can't have had lost her virginity to these ... these ... bastards, motherfucking unemotional boys.

No way, uh-uh! NO! But no matter how many times, Sakura would deny it, she knew it was true, she had fucked around with two men she never thought she would, not in her teenage years. Suddenly, Sasuke started to stir in his sleep. Oh shit, if the fucking avenger, traitor saw this, who knows what he would do.

**'I do, he's going to fucking kill us!'**

_' Just calm down, Inner. ... OH MY GOD HE IS WAKING UP!! '_

**'Hate to break it to you, but so is Sai.'**

Sakura froze as the two teenage boys opened their eys, first Sai, then Sasuke, first they fluttered open, looked around and Sai's eyes looked at Sakura. Sasuke looked around at his surroundings, and then his gaze caught something pink. Hair, he got up, and looked at it, a person?

His eyes widened at the emerald eyes, staring at him with hatred. There was only one person he knew with pink hair. That was Haruno Sakura.

Sai caught Sakura's hair and quickly sat up, "Ugly? What's going on? Why are you and I naked?" Sai hadn't seen Sasuke yet, so he didn't know, but then it hit him, hard just like it did to Sakura. They had sex. Sasuke got up and grabbed Sakura by the neck, also he didn't see Sai, nor did he care about him. "What the hell happened?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

After Sakura finished explaining to the two.

Sasuke was pissed at this point, as was Sai, but not with Sakura, but with himself and Sasuke, he had seen Sakura as a great friend. How could this have happened to them, and a threesome night? That sounded very... unusual. "Did we use any protection, Sakura?" Sasuke demanded to know. Sakura stared blankly, and shook her head softly. "No, we didn't, the sperm of either one of you, probably are going through my DNA to my female egg right now, ... I might get pregnant." Sai gritted his teeth, PREGNANT?

"What percent is there for you not getting pregnant and you do getting pregnant?" Sasuke snapped as he put on his white kimono, and tied his purple obi around his waist. Sakura sighed and looked at the sky.

"There is twenty percent for me not to, and eighty percent me getting pregnant..." Sakura said, looking at the ground. Sakura was already dressed, fully and Sai was to. Sasuke was the only one, and he was done already.

Sai spoke up now, "Sakura ... since both of stuck ... our manhoods into you, which sperm will...?"

"I don't know, fucking dammit!"

Sasuke looked at her, surprised slightly that she had swore, but said nothing. Sai sighed and got up, offering a hand to Sakura. "Come, Ugly, we have to go to the village before everyone, starts to send out ANBU to look for us, and didn't worry, who's ever baby it is, I'll help you, if you plan to keep the baby." Sakura looked at Sai, stunned and, felt relieved he offered help about the baby. She took his hand, and then they both heard Sasuke talk to them, "No, you won't." The two looked at him, oddly.

"What do you mean, Uchiha?" Sakura frowned. Sasuke was again, surprised about her calling him by his last name and with no ' kun '. "I mean, that this is a perfect chance to make my heir, Itachi is already killed and so is Orochimaru. My team took over The Sound, so this could be a great chance, you will have my heir." Sakura got up, walked to the Uchiha, and slapped him very hard. Sasuke's head was slanted back, because of the hit. "What makes you think, I want to carry your heir?" Sai walked to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, come, please."

Sasuke recovered, and looked at Sakura, "That sperm could be mine, and I will not be kept from my future children, do you understand, Sakura?" he spat at her. Sakura growled, then smirked, "What makes you think Konohagakure will accept you back after all your crimes, and what all evil you have done, huh, Sasuke?" venom was clearly in her voice. Sai sighed and suggested, "Why don't we both help you Ugly, and whatever happens, and whoever is the father will help you." Sakura looked at Sai, and grinned, "Sai, great job, you have made me hate you."

"Then there's only one way to do this." Sasuke whispered, Sakura and Sai looked at him.

"Huh, what are you talking about--AH!" Sasuke picked up Sakura and swung her over on his shoulder, making her yelp. "Let me go! Put me down! What do you think your doing?!" Sakura hit his back with her fists, but he was unaffected by it. He turned to Sai, and said, "If you don't come, then I'll just leave with her somewhere else."

Sai sighed loudly, and annoyed, but nodded to the arrogant ass Uchiha. "PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT!!" Sai looked over at Sakura and said to her, "Do you want me to carry you instead?" "YES!" "Hn, No. He might leave with you."

"Just hand her to me, Uchiha." Sasuke glared at him, but gave her to him anyway. "Hey wait, no! I wanna WALK! SAI!" Sai smirked and said nothing.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Twenty - two minutes later_

"Are we there yet, Sai?"

"No, Ugly."

_Two minutes later_

"Are we there yet now, Sai?"

"Not yet, Ugly."

_One minute later_

"How bout now, Sai?"

"No, Ugly."

"Sakura, if you don't shut up, I'll tell Naruto it was YOU who got his ramen when we were twelve, and you flushed it down the toilet."

"...You remember that?"

"...Hn."

"Sooo, are we there yet...?"

"NO!"

"Ugly, shut up."

"Well fine then!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Fifteen minutes later_

"So --"

"If you ask one more time--"

"It's not that, how and when did you kill Itachi, your brother?"

"...Ugly, don't ask questions that don't concern you. After all, Gay Emo here, will get mad at you."

Sakura burst out laughing at the name Sai gave Sasuke. Which got Sasuke irked. Sasuke turned to Sakura, got her away from Sai, and tried to hit her pressure point, but Sakura saw Konohagakure gates, got Sai's hand and RAN. Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded, and stared to chase them both, You want to play? It wasn't till later that he was caught by ANBU and jailed since the Hokage was busy at the didn't go without a fight though/ But he still lost, and was caught, anyway didn't matter, he would persuade the Hokage to let him stay one way, or another. How hard could it be?

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Seven days later_

_Monday_

_November 12th_

_**Location; Sakura's House, KonohaGakure**_

_**Time; 6:55 P.M.**_

"Okay, Ugly, here is the pregnancy stick, go pee in it, and--"

Sakura dragged Sai to her restroom, and closed the door. "You're going to be here with me to see if I am pregnant or not." Sai sighed, but nodded. Suddenly, they both got nervous, what would happen if she was pregnant... She set down the pregnancy stick on the sink.

Sakura grabbed Sai by the shoulders and tried to push him out of the restroom, "On second thought, Sai, it is beautiful day, go and wait outside." Sai took her wrists into his hands and looked at her, "No, I want to be here, and find out the results with you." Sakura was so touched at this, over the two years Sai had been with Sakura and Naruto, and everyone else he knew. He had learned to show more emotions, feelings and some true smiles.

Sai smiled and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. "Please just do it, Ugly." Sai still had the habit of calling Sakura Ugly, and Old Hag. Oh and get this. About a few months ago, Sai learned a new nickname for her; Deformed Blossom. Sakura shook her head at the thought, and got the pregnancy stick from the sink, and told Sai to turn around to pee in the curse-Ed stick. She unbuttoned her skinny red jeans, then pulled them down. She took off her panties afterwords.

Sai heard the liquid Sakura was urinating and blushed at the thought of her naked, again. He felt terrible for doing this to one of his closest female friends. "Okay, Sai, the results should come in a few minutes." Sakura whispered, softly.

Sai nodded. They waited nervously for about three minutes and when Sakura thought it was ready, she picked the pregnancy stick up, and looked at Sai. Sai looked at her and nodded reassuringly. With courage, both looked down at the pregnancy stick, and searched for results anxiously.

The pink plus (+) sign stared at them, saying Sakura was pregnant and was with child in her womb. She felt like crying, she was to youung to be a mother, fucking friggin barely sixteen, dammit! She felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and heard Sai whisper, "It's fine, I promise to help you, unless you want abortion..." Sakura shook her head, "No. I could never live with myself killing my own innocent baby." Sakura leaned into Sai's chest, and smiled. "Arigato, Sai."

Sai put his face into her neck and whispered, "You're welcome...Sakura."

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter, please review, okay? I don't care if it's Flames, critisizim, good feedback, just please review. Even if you flame I'll praise it. Whoever reviews will be thanked in the next chapter, and who knows, I might put them into the story. I'm serious about that. **

**Anyways, Sorry for the short chapter, I was in the rush, and I think Sasuke was out of character too... Oh well. Anyways chapter three will be out soon, so bear with me. I love you all. Please Review! **

**Also, I know the ending for this chapter was all crappy, but it's my story! So there, HA! Oh, did you know, I was looking through one of my advisers on FF, her PenName is DarkSacredJewelXoX , she is my first reviewer on this story. It says so on the top of my A/N in the beggining with the Disclaimer. Anyways, I was looking through her profile, and I saw that there was spell checkers on the internet, so I did the spellin great this time! **

**Thanks, again, Jewel-sama!! **

**So going on ... I'll see you all in the next chapter. Chapter Three!!!**

**RE-VIEW, MINNA-SAMA!**

**RE-VIEW, If you want more SasuSaku / SaiSaku / SasuSakuSai / SaiSakuSasu. Ideas, or suggetions are also aprrecitated. **

**Review once again. Love ya :D**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	3. Trial and Shock

**Jello Minna-sama! I hope you all are doing well! I know I am! I got more reviewrs this time! Yea baby! II was still dissapointed though. There was stll people who favorited, subsribed / alerted, that sill didn't review. When I said and asked them .**

**Whatever! Idc right now, I got twelve reviews so fast! Let me thank these reviewers that reviewed for last chapter, chapter two! Even the Anonymous reviews! Thanks to them too, love ya pplz! There was one anonymous reviewer who didn't put a name, but entered her thinge for her OC, I know I had said I would put people in the story, but my adviser said not to, so gomenasai! I'll put your name as Ayame Koji since that's all I know. Thanks to these pplz for reviewing for chapter two**

Ayame Koji

burned and served

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

bananafrappe

xurbanangel

XxSakuraGaaraxX

ShawtyRulz

i K a w a i i P a n d a 7

**Thanks for all your reviews, Minna-sama!**

**You all are beautifull!**

**Oh I forgot to mention this, people thought that the ending of chapter two was a cliffy, but it wasn't! But it got me thinking, and so yes from now on it was a cliffy.**

**Ahem, so anyways please R&R Minna-sama, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, the creator, neither the characters or the anime and manga! I only own This plotline and fanfic!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Trial and Shock**

**Normal POV**

"You're welcome...Sakura."

Sakura widened her eyes, Sai had called the girl by her first name. "S-Sai...you..." Sai nodded and whispered into her ear, lovingly as a friend. "I promised to help, and so I have to respect you, don't I?" Sakura shivered at the closeness of Sai's breath, but Sai didn't seem to notice. Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yes, I suppose. Wait/ Then I have to call you something to." She turned around, and Sai let her go. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "And what might that be?"

"I'll call you ... Sai-kun!" Sai widened his eyes, very very slightly. You couldn't tell. Only if you could squint with your eyes closed completley. Sakura hadn't called anyones name with the honorific ' kun ' besides Sasuke Uchiha from what Sai had heard. This made Sai wonder if he really was a replacement for the Uchiha, but as if Sakura had read his mind, she shook her head no. "No Sai, you are not Sasuke's replacement, your face may not show it, but I can see it in your eyes." Sakura said.

Sai looked at her shocked, no one could ever tell what he was thinking until now. Sai put a hand to his forehead and chuckled for the first time in years. Sakura giggled too, when they heard a knock at the front door, followed by a doorbell. They jumped up startled. Sakura hid the stick into her pocket, and grabbed Sai's hand to run to the front door of her house. Sakura opened the door, and there on the other side was two pair of ANBU with another pair of ROOT. Sakura and Sai stood in postion, something was very serious. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san, we ha--Sai?"

One of the ROOT members wearing a cat mask looked at Sai, what in the wrld was he doing here? "What are you doing here?" Sai and Sakura looked at each other then at the ANBU and ROOT members. "We had some business to take care of after training we did." Sakura said, smiling. The four look at the other two suspicously, but nodded. The ROOT member continued, "Sakura-san, Sai. You two have been summoned to Konohagakure's trial of Sasuke Uchiha, tonight." Sakura's eyes widened. That idiot had followed them into the village?! Sai just stared, unemotional and asked, "What time exactly?"

"Eight O' Clock Sharp. Be there. It is an order from The Hokage and the Elders-sama. You are to be dressed Sakura-san, with your ANBU outfit, and you Sai, with your ROOT outfit." The ROOT member ordered, very angrily. Sakura thought in her mind, _ROOT memebers need to ne more emotional and less stingy. This is why I_ _joined ANBU instead of the dam bossy ROOT. _On the outside, Sakura smiled to them and bid them a goodbye. When they closed te door, Sakura went on her couch, dug her fac into the pillow sitting at the corner of it. She screamed into it.

Sai looked at her, "Sakura..." He sighed. He should've known the Uchiha was going to follow them. Sakura stared at him, and said, "I don't want to help him..."

Sai sighed and responded, "You know we have to tell Hokage-sama, along with the elders, Sakura." Sakura stared at him, horrified by what he had just said. She growled, "Are you on his side?" Sai shook his head, "No, I hate him. But what if he turns out to be the father of the child, I know you would'nt be able to live with yourself."

Sakura scoffed, but said nothing. She knew Sai was right. Sasuke could be the father, and when the baby would grow up and ask what happen to his father. Well...wat was she suposed to say?

Sai nodded and said, "Sakura, I must go to get ready, but don't worry, I promise I'll help you." Sakura stared up at him, and was very shocked at what he did next. Sai walked up to Sakura and pecked her cheek. "Ja Ne, till eight. Sakura."

Sakura watched him leave her house through the front door. She stared at his butt, not knowing that she was. When the door closed, she blushed hard.

_What just happened?!_

**Did you just see his ass? It's sexy, I never noticed it before!**

Sakura felt more heat come to her face from what her inner said. She had been checking out Sai's ass uncounsionsly. Dammit!

_Shut up, Inner! I'm not talking about that, I do not see Sai in that way! I'm talking about the kiss he just gave me on the cheek..._

**Excuse me, but don't you mean US? Not just you! That kiss would've been better on the lips. Our lips. Hell yeah!**

_Inner, SHUT UP! You know what, I'm just going to get dressed into my ANBU outfit._

**I hate those outfits. Disgusting! But I'd rather wear that than what ROOT wears. Blah!**

_Don't remind me. _

Sakura walked to her room, relieved her Inner Sakura had left for now. She went into her closet, and looked for her ANBU clothes. First she put on her pants. Then her gloves. Finally her shirt. "Where the hell did I put my mask..." Sakura asked herself.

She looked everywhere, under the couch, the bathroom, her bedroom. Living room. Kitchen. Closet. Everywhere! Sakura growled, "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!?" She yelled. Sakura sighed, trying to calm down. She closed her jade eyes, and tried to remember where she last had it and put her ANBU mask. The attic. She raced their, and sure enough it was sitting on an old table.

"There you are!" She grabbed the mask and put it on. She looked down and saw an old picture. She picked it up. It was her and her mom and dad, when she was just seven months old. Jairo, her dad, was smiling and his arm was around Kimi, her Mom. Kimi was smiling and holding Sakura close to her and Jairo. Sakura was asleep at that time, she looked so cute. She didn't think so, but any people used to say. Kimi was leaning into Jairo's chest. They had been happy at that time. Sakura scoffed lightly, and threw the picture to the wall. The frame cracked, and the glass that protected it, shattered, just like Sakura's heart did when she was smaller. But now, she was a grown teenage girl. She was going to be a mother. Sakura was strong, beautiful and mature, she would not let anyone tell her otherwise.

With that final thought, she closed the attic door, and walked to the front door. Heading towards the Trial Areana.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sai was waiting outside the Trail Areana for Sakura. He looked inside and asked if people had seen her, but they all said no. So she must've been not here yet. Sai sighed and sat down in front of a Sakura Tree. He leaned his head back and smelled the breeze. He smiled sightly as he remembered the kiss on the cheek he gave Sakura. His eyes snapped open. What the heck was he thinking? "Sai-kun!" Saki looked up and Saw Sakura hovering above him. "What are you doing out here?"

Sai turned away from her so he wouldn't see him blush. "I was waiting for you."

Sakura giggled and smiled, "Thanks, Sai-kun! Come on, we have to go inside, it's a quater to eight!" She offered her hand to him and he took it. Sakura tried to help him up, key word: Tried. Instead though, Sakura fell onto his lap. Both eyes widened and they stared at each other's eyes. Sai's hand had accidently landed on her hip, and Sakura's left arm was close to Sai's ass. Both their faces were close to each other. Their noses touching and their lips less than two millimeters away from each other.

Sakura blushed as did Sai. The emerald - eyed girl quickly got up and apoligized. "G-Gomen, Ne...Sai-kun." Sai shook his head and relplied, "I-Its fine, Sakura. W-we have to go before the Trial starts." Sakura nodded and they both shruggend off what had just happened. Just for now, they shrugged it off.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Come on, Uchiha, it's time for your trial." A ANBU said to Sasuke Uchiha. The young Uchiha just looked at the gaurd and stood up. The gaurd opened his cell and grabbed the Uchiha by the shoulder, rather roughly. The Uchiha growled but complied. He would convience the Hokage and Elders to let him stay in Konohagakure. He would also convience Sakura into making his heir. After testing her strength first. He was wondering if she turned out to be pregnant, if she didn't then all this would be a waste of time. So he would kill all of Konohagakure for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha clan.

But... If Sakura was pregnant they're would be a Fifty - Fifty Percent chance that it would be his and not that gay would have Sakura carry his children if it was his. By choice or by force.

Sasuke and the ANBU member / gaurd was greeted by another two members of ANBU at the door of the jail. The two others nodded at the other, and the other gave Sasuke to the two ANBU. As they led Sasuke to the Trial Areana, Sasuke was thinking what he was going to tell Tsunade and somehow covience her to let him stay here.

When they got there they opened a black door, and stepped in. When he stapped in, there was the ROOT, ANBU, Elders and surely enough, the fifth hokage, Tsunade. How annoying, he thought it was only going to be the elders and hokage, but they just had to bring all the ANBU and ROOT of this damn puny village, huh? The two ANBU brought the bound Uchiha to a wooden chair tat faced the elders and hokage. They stepped back and went to their seats.

He looked at the Hokage, that was very, very, very pissed at the moment. "Uchiha Sasuke." She spat. Sasuke stared at her, emotionless. Which got her even more irked. Danzo sighed, "Uchiha Sasuke, what brings you back to Konoha?" he asked. Sasuke answered, "I have killed Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru, along with Kabuto. His most trusted follower. I have decided to come back to Konohagakure." Murmers were passed into the room. "Quiet!" The elder lady demanded. Everyone quckly shut up. She looked at Sasuke. "Now, are you sure that they are dead? For sure? Sasuke Uchiha." She questioned, completley not convienced.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I am. I am very positive." It was Tsunade's turn to talk, "Sasuke Uchiha, you left Koohagakure, in hope of revenge for your elder sibiling, Itachi Uchiha, correct?" Sasuke nodded. "So you left te village and went to seek Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded and spoke up, "Hokage-sama, yes I did. And I have information that may help you. On both Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Danzo motioned for him to continue.

"During my stay over there, I discovered that Orochimaru was going to bring back The Third Hokage back to life." "You lie!"

"I only speak the truth, Elder-sama. You see he was doing expierements on dead people he had killed, and planned to bring them to life. He also expieramented on people that were alive." All three elderly people's ees widened.

"Once I found out he was just going to swallow my body, I killed him. Anjd after that, I killed Kabuto. I'll also have you know that The Sound Village, wants your alliance with them, they mean no harm." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this, "How do we know this is not a trap?"

"They would've already attacked, I killed Orochimaru one year ago." Murmers and gasps once agian filled the room, louder this time. "Quiet! All of you!"The elder lady said. She looked at Sasuke, "Okay, we'll believe you about you killing Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha."

"I also forgot to mention, I recently killed about a two weeks ago." "Another Akatsuki? You killed two?"

"Yes, Elder-sama." The three looked at him, fully convienced now. "What do you plan to do in Konohagakure?" Sasuke looked at them, glaring at the three people. He sighed and answered as he closed his eyes, "I want to an heir to my clan." An ANBU started choking. Which made the Two elders and Hokage look at her. "What's wrong?" "N-Nothng!" She answered. Sasuke thought she sounded familiar....Sakura Haruno. He smirked, and thought _She must be pregnant. _Tsunade looked at her, "Do not lie to me."

"Nothing is wrong, gomenasai." Danzo stared her and was about to say something when all of a s sudden..."BAA-CHAN!!" Tsunade froze, as did the elders, and Sakura and Sai. "BAA-CHAN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!? I HEARD AT SAKURA-CHAN'S HOUSE THAT SASUKE-TEME WAS BACK AND ON TRIAL---AND---" Sasuke turned and looked at the dobe. Naruto's eyes widened. Danzo sood up, "ANBU, ROOT, get him out of here."

Tsunade stopped them, "No. Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto glared at her. "What's the meaning of this, Baa-chan, Elders-sama? Sasuke may have left, but he did no harm to the leaf village!" Naruto yelled. ANBU gaurds surronded him. Once certain ANBU walked towards him, "Naruto, leave. We are on trial with a crimanal."

"Sakura-chan, are you going to do this? Are you going to let them gove him trial?"

"That's not for me, or you to decide. Now please leave, you're making crowd."

"I thought you wanted him back!"

"I have been telling you for two years now, it's hopeless."

"Sakura, Naruto!"

Both shut up, and the elders decided to let Naruto stay right now. As long as he promised to try and be quite. "Sasuke Uchiha, you want an heir to your clan." "That is right."

"I see. Do you plan to marry a certain person?"

"I do."

"

And who do you plan to marry, Sasuke Uchiha. Don't mess with me, I want a trutfull answer." The Hokage demanded.

"Sakura Haruno." Everyone fell silent.

* * *

**There, I know it's a cliffy, but I have no more ideas for chapter three! So I just stopped it there, gomenasai Minna-sama. - Sighs - Well, time for me to go! Thanks for reading, now please review too! It's a faster update if you review! **

**LIke this chapter I updated in two days! I'm reall sorry of this is a short chapter, but it'll have to do for now, okay? Neh, why don't you review!!**

**Now please review! Love ya all, see you next chapter!**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefrkx**


	4. Explaining and Moving In

Hi minna-sama! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm super happy. Please keep reviewing, kay? Yes, I know everyone hates me for leaving a cliffy on the previous chappie, chapter three.

**But I had no other choice, I had no other ideas for it, and it seemed like a good thing to do at that time . gomenasai, minna-sama!**

**Anyways, here is chapter four, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto. I only own this story plotline and this fanfic / story!**

**ENJOY, and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Explaining and Moving In**

**Normal POV**

"I see. Do you plan to marry a certain person for this, perhaps?"

"I do, Sakura Haruno."

Tsunde growled and Naruto was standing there shocked. _What. The. Effing. Fuck? _Sakura was speechless. What the freak did he say? Sai felt like punching the crap out of this bastard. Danzo frowned, "Sakura Haruno is one of the best medics and our top ANBU Captain. We would not let her do anything that big." Sasuke was impressed, "What else?"

"She is the top nurse at Konoha hospital, has passed the fifth Hokage in knowledge, skill and strength." Sasuke was even more impressed, and Danzo quickly regreted what he had told the Uchiha. "No." He said, simply. Believe it or not, Sakura was like his own granddaughter. He would not let anyone do something she didn't want to do. "Danzo-sama, Elder-sama, and Hokage-sama. I have to speak to you all...alone. With Sai, Sasuke and Naruto." All Six looked shocked at the masked ANBU. "All right, Everyone else, please leae and say nothing about this." All ANBU and ROOT nodded.

When they all left, there was only the six called people in the Trail Areana. "What is the meaning of this, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Naruto was super worried, what was going on? Sakura looked at Sai and she nodded. Sai looked at her, worried, and then glared at the Uchiha. The Uchiha just smirked, bitterly. "Sai, I want to tell them." Sakura told Sai. "Sakura...what ab--"

"You're calling her Sakura now? Why? Are you going out!?" Naruto snarled. Sakura growled, "Idiot, shut up, I'm going there. Ok...See...I'm pregnant." There was a pregnant silence, literally. Sakura was feeling nervous and all of a sudden for the first time in years she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't, not in front of these people, especially not in front of that bastard Uchiha. Tsunade was the first to speak, "_What. _Did you just say, _Sakura Haruno?" _Sakura gulped, Oh crap. Naruto stared in shock then he stared at Sai, then he snapped, "You...Bastard!!!!" Naruto felt the Kyuubi rise in him. Before anyone else could say anything, Sakuira quickly said, "SaiSasukeMeThreesomeSexNightProtection!!!" Everyone looked at her wierdly, and she sighed, trying oce more to explain slowly this time, "..." So Sh explained them what had happened and when she finished, everyone stood still.

"So...you don't know who the father is yet?" Danzo asked, calmly and still mad. Saklura shook her head, "No, gomenasai, Danzo-dono." Tsunade cursed under her breath things like, ' I'll punish Ino by her doing community service in a nursery home for the elderly for the rest of her life. '

"Sasuke Uchiha, yoiu are going to have the death penalty." The elder woman said. Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes, "NO! Elder-sama, what if he turns out to be the father, I couldn't..."

"Explain to your baby that his or her father was a crimanal? Is that it?" The elderly woman asked. Sakura nodded, nervously. "What if Sai turns out to be the dad?" Naruto asked, still growling at both pale males. The males just stared back, emotionless. _Damn you, Sasuke and Sai..._

He thought to himself. "Very well, Uchiha, Sakura, and Sai. You three will be living in the same roof, until you find out who the father is, and once the father is found the other will have to leave. You all will be living in Sakura's house." Sakura paniced.

"Excuse me? No way, nu-uh! I won't trust those bastards to live with Sakura-chan!"

"You have no say in it, Naruto."

"But--"

"NO!"

"...."

Danzo sighed and looked at Sai, "You will be packing your stuff and move them to Sakura's house." He turned his eyes to the Uchiha, who was now unbound because of the Hokage, "Asfor you, Uchiha Sasuke. This will be your punishment for leaving and killing innocent lives, you will be on probabtion for two years, and you won't have any missions until we have decided to let you. You will start all over again for genin level and take the Chunnin Exam next year, and live with Sai and Sakura, is that understood?"

All Sasuke did was stare and answered, "Aa." The elderly women gave Sakura a control and put a braclet on the Uchiha, "Take this, this will help if he tries to leave. Just press the only buttonon it and it will shock him, and freeze him for two hours, got it?"

Sakura stared at the remote then the Uchiha and she smirked, "Got it, Elder-sama."

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Two days later, Sasuke and Sai moving in._

_November 14th_

_Wensday_

Sakura sighed as she heard the door opened, that must've been Sai, Naruto and Sasuke. How they got in?Well, Sakura gave Naruto a key a long time ago, maybe a few months ago. It was for emergencies, yet he used it to wake her up in the morning and for them to go on ' a date at Ichikaru's ' . Sakura got up from her couch and put down the book she was reading. She bit her lip, she was friggin' nerous for crying out loud, she was going to live with two men alone for a few weeks, maybe months! All alone by herself! Shesighed once more, and walked to the front door. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were waiting at the door. Poor Naruto had all the almost all the suitcases and was complining to both pale boys, "You're do lazy Sai and Teme! At least help with your damn junk!"

Sai just smirked and replied, "Dickless, do it yourself." Sasuke smirked and said, "Dobe, you complain to much." Sakura was now pissed, "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! HELP HIM!" All three were startled for none had noticed her presence or chakra. Naruto jumped up, startled and fell to the floor, along with all the cases. Sai just stared and smirked at Naruto, while Sasuke just grinned. Sakura growled, and went to Naruto to help him up. "You okay?" Sakura said as Naruto took her hand. Naruto turned red in emberassment, when he realized he could see Sakura's cleavage. Sakura didn't seem to notice, but Sai and Sasuke did. Sai narrowed his eyes and Sasuke said, "Shouldn't you be leaving, Dobe?"

Sakura groweled at him, "No, he could stay as long as he wants. He's my best friend and he is like my brother." Naruto felt his heart clench with pain, and said, "Iie, Sakura-chan. I have to go and do something. So I'll catch up with you later, Ja!" Not before he left, he kissed Sakura's cheek, and waved good bye as he closed the front door. Though on his way out, he tripped on the stairs, he got up. "I'm OK!" He closed the door and left. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, Naruto is Naruto after all. Sakura turned around to face the Uchiha and Sai. Only she found them staring at her, then glaring at the door. She frowned, what the eff' was their problem? She shook it off her and cleared her throat, making the males look at her.

"Ok, listen up, you teo are going to be leaving with me from now on, so let me lay out the rules. Here take this, I wrote it down on paper." She handed them each a copy of a paper titled, _Rules For the Idiots._

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, wo the fuck was she to call him an idiot. Sai just ignored it and read the paper. Soon, Sasuke just decided to do what Sai did, and also read the paper. This is what it said.

Rule 1; Do NOT go into my room with out my permission.

Rule 2; Don't touch my stuff

Rule 3; If you insult me, you'll sleep outsidein the backyard for three whole days and won't be able to eat inside. Instead I'll bring the food to you.

Rule 4; Knock the restroom door when closed, (this goes for me too...)

Rule 5; When I have visitors over, be nice, patient and have manners.

Rule 6; Be nice to my friends when under this roof. Including Naruto. I mean it!

Sasuke's eyes stayed on Naruto's name for a few seconds, what was this? First he saw her cleavage, then kissed her cheek, and Sakura didn't mind! Usually, the Sakura he knew if Naruto were to do that, she would strangle him alive. Now this? She was defending Naruto? What the hell? Sasuke just ignored it, why in the world should he care? He just wanted to know if the child Sakura was now carrying was his or not, and that was all, nothing from her personal life was any of his business... for now.

MOST IMPORTANT RULE! LAST RULE! RULE 8; DO NOT! I REAPEAT IN WRITING, DO NOT, GO INTO MY ATTIC AND OPEN ANYTHING!

When Sasuke and Sai finished, they got curious in their minds, what was she hiding in the attic? "Now do you understand and accept these rules as I have written them?" Sakura asked. Sai nodded his head and smiled fakily. Sakura smacked her forehead, "Sai, do not show me that fake smile." Sai just nodded and tried again. This time a little more realistic. It wasn't much of an improvement, but at least he was trying. Sakura smiled and reapeted the question once more, "Now do you understand and accep these rules as long as we live together, all three of us?"

Sasuke just ' hn '-ed and Sai nodded.

Sakura sighed and tried to help them with their suitcases, and clothes. But Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "You won't carry anything, you're pregnant." Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I'm just trying to help." Sai sighed and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura...Please listen to Sasuke-san." Sakura huffed and nodded. The freak? Sasuke narrowed his eyes, she listened to that gay replacement of his, but not him?

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his stuff, while Sakura lead them to their room.

Each got a seperate one. Which the two boys were happy about. Sakura thought to herself as she opened her bedroom door to go to sleep that night, _God, help me with these two idiots...well the Uchiha idiot, Sai is ok, for now. Unless he starts to insult me again. Bastard._

And with that final thought, she got on her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's chapter four for you. Sorry for the late update, I had a HUGE and BUSY week at school. Also, i am very sorry for the short chapter ... Urgh, High School Sucks when you're a freshmen and you take the final math exam!!!!**

**Anyways, please comment and review!!! R&R!! Till next time, Ja ne!**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**

.


	5. Akward Morning!

**Jello Minna-sama! This is chapter five! Srigato~desu for all your reviews, here are the people that reviewed for chapter four!**

nicolerogersXX

Summer Diva

i K a w a i i P a n d a 7

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

**Arigato ~ desu, for all your reviews so far! I love them! Everyone else, please continue reviewing! **

**Here is chappie five! **

**Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto!**

**Kiki-chan: Enjoy Chapter Five! And remember, please review after you finish reading! **

* * *

**Chapter Five - Akward Morning**

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes, and found myself in the bed. I got up and streched. I moaned then sighed. I was super stiff. As I got up and about from my bed, I couldn't help but think in my mind, _It feels like I am forgetting something...oh well. Whatever._ I was half naked, because I lived alone. So I was only in my nightgown. Also I had no bra, many girls I know sleep with a bra, but I don't sleep with one, its wierd and akward for me.

My nightgown was super short and it was white, so it was see through. It barely covered my area, but I didn't care, I lived alone. That sentence made me think again. _Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?_ I sighed and perished the thought once again.

I walked to my my bedroom door and opened it. What and who were standing there shocked me... Sasuke Uchiha and one of my friends, Sai. They stood there, waiting, and then their eyes widened. Then I remembered. _Oh shit, I forgot about them... That they moved in with me two days ago..._

I stared at them and was still to shocked to move. Forgetting that I was almost naked. They stared at me, and then they both blushed. It took me a while why they blushed. I looked down at my body, and then... I screamed.

"PERVERTS!!!" With that I slammed the door on them. I turned my back against the door, and blushed furiously. _How could I forget they were here!? And they saw me half nude! _

_**That is a awesome thing!**_

_Oh great, you're back!_

_**Well, that's not very nice!**_

_I don't have to be nice to you!_

_**I am you, idiot. You are me. Loser.**_

_Urgh! Shut up! _

_**Whatever, they saw us naked! Can you belive that? Cha!**_

_S-Shut u-up! That's harrasment!_

_**Harrasment? Dude, outer, they didn't even know you were going to open the door, if we were half nude. Besides, it's partly your fault.**_

_You know what? Just leave me alone!_

I ignored my damn annoying Inner and went to go get dressed. I put on my regular clothes, the red dress I always wore, with my clan sign. I sighed and opened my door, only to find the idiots weren't there anymore. Good. I would've probably beaten them up...As if I could beat up the Uchiha...

I went to the restroom, to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I finished, I opened the door, and went downstairs to my kitchen. There, guess who I ran into? If you guessed Sasuke, you're wrong, if you guessed Sai, you are also wrong, If you guessed Sai and Sasuke, you are the winner!

I pursed ny lips together, and just said, "Ohayo." All I got in return was a "Hn" from the Uchiha and a "Hi" from that damn artist. "Well?" I said.

"Well what?" They unisoned.

"Aren't you going to say sorry to me?"

Sai raised an eyebrow and turned away, while Sasuke held no emotion in his eyes. Stupid bastards. Whatever, I don't care, if you don't care. Fucking assholes. Whores.

I went to my refrigerator and opened it. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Sai asked back.

"Let's see, um... I have chocolate cake, and muffins, ramen, terryaki, ongiri, vegtable stir fry, bread, salad, eggs, meat, chicken, fish, shrimp and tomatoes."

"Tomatoes." Sasuke said. Of course, that bastard loves tomatoes, I giggled at the thought.

"Why'd you laugh?" He asked, I just shook my head at him. "Nothing," I answered. "Anything else you wanted?" He replied, "Shrimp." I nodded my head.

"Sai, do you want anything?" Sai just stared and then smiled, "I'll have Salad and Ongiri."

he answered. Sai is _way _nicer and sweeter then Sasugay. Ha! Sasugay, that's a good one.

I got out the tomatoes, salad and ongiri for the two and gave them their food, the rest they could do by themselves. Right now, I really needed to take a shower.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, and got a change a clothes, and went to the restroom.

I undressed out off my clothes, took of my braclet and matching necklace that was a present from Naruto. Then stepped into the shower, closing the curtains after. I turned on the water key and sighed in content as the fresh water ran down all over my body. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. In a way I'm kind of glad this happened, I would be mother, I know I'm too young to be pregnant.

But still... Alot of people would probably look at me crazy right now, if I said this all out loud, but I don't care. I'm happy. I truly, truly am. I grabbed the soap and started to bathe myself, as I rubbed it all over my body. When I finished, I washed the soap and bubbles off, then grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted onto my head.

I put the bottle back and scratched my head to make the shampoo make bubbles and wash my hair good.

_**. . .**_

After I took a shower, I got out and started to dry my body with my hot pink towel. As I was going to put on my bra, I couldn't help but hope and wish that Sai was going to be the father of my child. I did not want that heartbraker to be the father of my innocent baby inside me. I put my clothes on and once again, I forgot something, I just knew it.

A knock interupted my thoughts in my mind and I heard a voice say, "Hurry up, I have to take a shower too." Sasuke. "Calm down, I'm already finished." I opened the door, and walked past him, avoiding eye contact with him. I heard the door close behind me, asshole. I sighed and was going to walk downstairs to eat, my poor baby must've been hungry, and heck, so was I!

I bumped into someone and looked up, Sai. "Ah, Gomen ne, Sai-Kun." Sai shook his head and responded, "No, no, it was my fauly, sorry, Sakura." I smiled at him. It still felt a little akward for him to call me by my first name. But it was like a good kind of akward, it felt...nice. I walked down to the hallway, to go to the kitchen.

All the dishes were clean and placed neatly in the dishwasher, it must've been Sai. I smiled, I'll be so happy if the father was Sai. I ate breakfast and washed my dishes and then I suddenly remembered I left my braclet and necklace in the restroom. Shit. Oh well, Sasuke must be finished so I'll just go in. I mean, its not like I'm going to see him naked or something, right?

I jogged up the stairs, and opened the door, without knocking. Oh dear, I spoke to soon. There, standing there in the middle of the restroom, was Sasuke Uchiha, naked with water. And we both stared at each other. _Why me? _I thought to myself as I fainted.

* * *

**Aww, poor Sakura! She has had a terrible morning! Maybe to her in ths story, Because . . . I would not mind seeing Sasuke naked at all....Lol! x) so anyways, no this is not a cliffy, unless you want it to be, please do give me suggestions an / or ideas if you have any, k?**

**Also, gomenasai for the short chapter TT^TT**

**Arigato~desu for all those who favorited / alerted / subscribed / read and / or reviewed! **

**It means alot to me ^^**

**Please continue to review and read! ( R & R ) **

**Well, I guess that's all for this chapter, chapter five! Chapter six will probably come out in a week or two, depending on how much time I have! ^__^'**

**Well, Review please! R - E - V - I - E - W! Review! **

**Love you all, Ja ne till chapter six! :D 3**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx **


	6. Shocking Surprise

**UPDATE [ 12 / 16 / 2012 ] **

**Hey everyone , so this is a stiry that was betaed by a beta reader , who actully did a very great job .**

_**Awsomenes7 **_**, thank you for beta-ing my story, I appreciate it :D ! Well here it is guys . the improved chapter six . **

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I do't own Naruto .**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Shockfull Suprise**

**Sakura's POV**

Okay, well, so far it has been two weeks since Sasuke and Sai have moved under into my house. Let me tell you what I think about it. ...It is a living hell. I' am serious! I thought that after that ...' incident ' with Sasuke in the restroom where I saw him naked, it turned much worse for me! Now, Well guess what?

Sai is nagging at Sasuke and he almost killed Sai, literally! He strangled him, and I had to used that thing that the elders gave me, to make stun him shocked. I sighed at the memory., pPoor Sai. Also Oone of the worst's things is that, _Sai_ saw _me _dancing and grinding in my kitchen! Hey, I thought no one was home, so I was like, what the heck? Even worse, Sasuke came shortly after, and saw me doing the samedancing and grinding too.! I didn't even sense their chakra,! Wwell maybe I did, but I was too lazy to care.

But this week was the worst; I was kept throwing up, and had terrible mood swings, which I took out on Naruto, poor guy,. Alsoand , I had these weird cravings.! How terrible. Oh! And my belly is getting bigger too, proof of my baby! Sai and Sasuke hadn't haven't seen me in a mood swing yet or in any of those yet ... but all that was about to change.

Well, right now I was in another mood swing, and I was freaking starving! I heard the front door open, and I marched straight over there. There was Sasuke, and Sai carrying the food and groceries in for all three of us. I lookedglared at them, as they put the food on the couch. I growled, "The fuck, assholes!?"

They both looked at me in surprise.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Sai looked at her Sakura in surprise. What the hell was her problem? "What?!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura went over to him and slapped him hard in the face., Sai was there, just standingjust stood there thinking, . "Oh shit, this must've been the mood swing thing that Naruto was saying talking about, either that or she was really mad at the Uchiha for doing something."

Sasuke's face was back, by the way she slapped him, it was very painful. His cheek was swollen and sported a large, red handprint. And Sakura's hand was acheding with pain, but she didn't care at the moment, she was going to teach this asshole a lesson. Sasuke looked at her in surpriseshock, then in anger. "What the hell was that for!?" Sakura snapped at him,

"For breaking my heart!, youYou think that after what you did, I would let you be the father of _my _baby?! Huh!? You think that after you rejected me that night, and left me on a fucking damn bench, that this will all go away?! Oh hell, no! Hell No! You aAsshole, bBastard, gGay ass dick, you never check out girls, and you are a fucking virginity stealer!"

Sakura turned to Sai and yelled, "You twotoo, mother fucker!, Wwhy the hell do you all me ugly!? I have a friggin' name, you know! You' are also a fucking virginity stealer too! I should file a report on of rape on both of you shit heads!" The two stared at herSakura, in shock, although neither of them showed it.

Sasuke figured this was a mood swing so, he just saidout Sakura was just having a mood swing so simple said, "Hn." while Sai just ignored her.

"HN!? HN!? THAT'S ALL YOU COULD FUCKING SAY!? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING LEARN!? THAT WORD ISN'T GOING TO CATCH ON!?"

"Annoying woman,." Sakura Sasuke got irked and said, "You want to start something? Huh?"

Sasuke looked at Sai and glared, ordering him to get out. Now. Sai glared back, having a silent glaring conversation with him.

_Hn, Get out._

_**What are you going to do to her?**_

_I won't hurt her, she might be having my Uchiha heir._

_**I don't believe you at all, Uchiha.**_

_Do I look like I'm lying?_

_**You never can tell what you're thinking.**_

_Just leave, you're annoying._

_**...Fine, but if I hear a scream from Sakura, I will hurt you.**_

_Hn. _

With Sasuke winning the glaring conversation contest - when doesn't he win? - Sai left the room, and went to take a shower for the day, but. nNot withoutbefore glaring at the Uchiha before leavinghe left.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and walked towards her. She said she wanted to start something right? She also called him gay, and said that he has never checked out girls? He was going to prove her wrong. Sakura stood her ground, but internally thought, "Oh shit," now that her mood swings were gone. For now. Sasuke also noticed as well and smirked, bitterly. "What do did you want to start, _Sa-Ku-Ra?"_ The way he said her name, gave her shivers. "N-Nothing. I was just on having my mood I-I..." Damn it, she was stuttering. She would not be weak in from of this bastard, fuck no.

Suddenly she was pushed down on the couch with Sasuke hovering over her, smirking seductively. "Sakura..." He murmured into her ear. Sakura shivered, damn it, she couldn't fall for this, and she wouldn't be hurt again...not by this pig. Sakura felt a hand going up her blouse. Sakura widened her eyes, and realized it was Sasuke's hand. W-What was going on?

"St-Sto-mph!" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, so Sai wouldn't hear. He was going to enjoy breaking her again. Sakura felt his hand go up to her breasts and she gasped behind his hand. Suddenly, Sasuke teleported them both to her room. He pushed her onto the bed, and coveredremoved his hand from her mouth and quickly recovered it with his lips thiscausing Sakura to struggled violently, but Sasuke was way much stronger than her causing her efforts to become futile. After retreating from Sakura's northern cavern, Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, yetonce again. "Mmph!" Sakura had tears her eyes,eyes; she knew what Sasuke was going to do to her.

Sasuke kissed her neck, and wentslowly moving up to her ear, running his tongue over itsticking his tongue all over Sakura shuddered.

ThenSuddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Sakura-Chan! You there?" Sakura would recognize that voice like the back of her hand, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke smirked at her, and put a hand finger to his lips. However Sakura had other plans, though; she kicked his area where the sun never shines,. mMaking him groan softly, and dragged him to the closet, throwing him in there. Sakurahe ran to the door, opening throwing it open, sheand ran into Naruto's arms, crying.

Naruto, was shocked, and looked up, to see what happened, but saw no one was there. Naruto lightly growled and frowned, Sakura would n'ot cry for anything that easily now. She hasn'thadn't cried for over two years, so why now? Naruto hugged Sakura tightly, "Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I-I w-was,...I had a bad nightmare." Naruto tightened his hold on her, "What nightmare? You want to talk about it?"

"N-No...i-it's too painful...to talk about it"

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto grasped her chin, and leaned in towards her face, he was suddenly kissing her. Sakura widened her eyes, in shock and struggled slowly, but eventually gave into the kiss., Sshe responded to Naruto's kiss, with passion, true passion.

...

...

Inside the closet, Sasuke had having recovered from thehis pain in his beautiful manhood, and noticed the door was slightly ajaropen., Hhe was hearingthen heard Naruto and Sakura's entire conversation. She lied about having a nightmare, why the hell would she lie and not tell Naruto the truth? "Sakura-Chan..." He heard Naruto murmur. He looked through the gap, and saw Naruto and Sakura..._kissing?_

What the fuck!? Sakura was responding back, and Sasuke could even see a flash on pink in the gap between their lips every now and then! ... Iit looked like she _wanted _Naruto to kiss her, and that she wanted Naruto as well when just earlier she was resisting him. Him! The Last Uchiha! He closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. ... Why did it upset him so much,? Sseeing Sakura in another man's arms?. ... He Sasuke didn't know why, but he hated that feeling, he wanted to fuck Sakura right in front of Naruto, to show that no one could touch Sakura but him.

After all, didn't Sakura say she loved him when he was going to leave? What did she think about him now? What the fuck was she doing to his mind? Why was he...thinking about her so much during these 2 and a half weeks?

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^.^ , review ! Please and thank yuu .**

**God & Jesus bless you all 3**

**- - xhyperanimfreakx aka Kiki - chan / san / sama **


	7. Thank You

**Hihi Minna-sama! Thank you for all your review, they make me oh so happy! Here are the people I will thank today for reviewing!**

Sasuke is Hot 0012  
Ikuto'slover1112  
LuthMelody  
C.A.M.E.O,1 and only  
Darkwolf259  
crazymel2008  
nicolerogersXX  
wolfrider93  
Aquaheart  
Cheetay  
**  
Thank you for all your reviews! They inspire me to write! Thank you for liking/loving/hating(o.o) my story!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, sadly TT^TT.

Kiki-chan: Please enjoy chapter eight and review as you finish reading, pwease! And Arigato~desu!

**Chapter Eight - Thank You**  
**  
Normal POV**

It has been exactly two months since Sasuke, Sakura and Sai had been living together. Sakura's belly was huger than ever, and she was even clumsier. She was falling, but Sasuke and Sai were always there to catch her. Sasuke would avoid Sakura alot more than usual, and would glare at Naruto everytime they ran into each other. Naruto just didn't notice. Also Things got alot more akward for Sakura and Naruto, ever since the kiss incident. Everytime they stared at each other they would look away. Sakura would feel very wierd, like in a bad way. Naruto would blush alot. And every damn time it happened, Sasuke would narrow his eyes for a slight second.

Sai was starting to feel something unsual for Sakura. At first he thought it was a friendly feeling.  
But he read abiut it, and found out it was called, "Crush" . He liked Sakura. Alot. Not love. Just like. But he could never let her find out. That could not happen. Ever. That was what the book said, if you did not want to runi the freindship.

Sakura was now at the doctor's office with Sasuke and Sai. All three were going to find out the baby's results today, and if it was going to be more than one child or not.

"Haruno Sakura?" A nurse called from the door. Sakura quickly stood up, and walked to the nurse, quite fast. "I am her." The nurse lookeed at her and smiled. "Come, Haruno-sama."  
Sakura heard footsteps behind her and looked. Sasuke and Sai were going to follow her. The three Konoha Shinobi walked into a small, medium sized room, that was stocked with medical assistance for parents, or soon to be parents. Suddenly, Sakura started to feel nervous. She didn't know why, she just did. While Sakura looked around, she saw machinery of medical, technolgy and a small bed to lie down, only big enough for one person.

"Please lie down, Haruno-sama, the doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse calmly said, smiling at Sakura then glaring at the only two males in the reoom for now, then carefully laid down where her back was facing the bed. Sai walked up to her and smiled, "I'll be happy for any gender, Sakura." Sakura felt her heart beat at his smile but nodded at him in return.  
"It would be much better if the beby was a boy," Sasuke reclaimed. Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled, "Are you saying that if my baby is a girl, you won't care anymore."

Sasuke didn't get to answer 'cause the doctor stepped into the room with the same nurse that lead them here. "Good afternoon, Sakura." Sakura looked up and smiled, "Hey Rem, what's up?"  
Rem was a doctor that was a childhood friend of Sakura's parents, when he found out what happened to Sakura he gave her his full support. He looked like he was in his early thirties or so.  
Rem looked at Sai and Sasuuke and then asked them, "So which one of you is the father?"  
"I am." They unisoned. Both glared at each other and Sakura sighed, "We...do not know yet."  
"I see, well come on, let us see your womb, shall we?" The nurse wheeled the machine to the doctor and handed him the white thing that had a wire to it. Sakura picked up her blouse and her bellly was huge! Sasuke and Sai stared at the belly, wanting to touch it.

Rem clicked a button on the machine and it stared to purr and rumble softly. On the screen it was black, for now. "Watch the machine when I put the device on the womb." Rem put the device on Sakura's stomach.

Sakura, Sai's and Sasuke's eyes quickly looked at the screen of the machine, eagerly. Then all of a sudden there was four little small like figures on the machine. Wait...FOUR? Sakura looked at the machine and then at Rem, he ran the device all over Sakura's tummy, liquid oozed out of it as he ran it all over her tummy. Sasuke stared at it and frowned, what did this mean? As for Sai...well, his mind shut down for a few moments...FOUR BABIES? "It seems that you, Sakura are going to have four babies. And it says on the machine that, there will be two females and two males. Congratulations!" Rem said.

On the way home no one said nothing, no one thought nothing, the three went inside Sakura's house. then she shut the door. Locked it and turned to look at the two males. "Do you realize how I feel right now?"

Sakura whispered. Her eyes showed no emotion at th moment and Sai started to speak up, "Sakura...I'm s--"

"I'm the happiest person on Earth right now, I will be bearing four babies, two males and two females. Four small angels...my little innocent babies." Then for the first time in two years Sakura was crying, but they were tears of joy, happiness. Glad tears.

Sakura walked up to Sai and gave him a kiss on the cheek making the silence akaward. Then she walked to Sasuke, hestitantly, but still kissed him too on the cheek, and she whispered "Thank you" to them and turned to walk away to take a fresh shower, while the two boys were just there. Boy, where they very shocked. Well Sai wasn't that much shocked since she had kissed on the cheek before, but still...And she said "Thank you"? For what? Sasuke on the other hand was very, how should I say, very speechless, wasn't Sakura mad, pissed off, eve sad? Why the hell was the "Thank you" for, and who was it for, was it directed to Sai or himself? He didn't know, but also what was up with that stupid kiss? Like really, Sasuke should be pissed that she did that. For some unexplainable reason though, he didn't really mind.

It pissed him off though, that she not only kissed himself, but Sai too. When is she going to friggin' understand that _he _was going to be the father. _He _shall raise a family with her. She was going to marry only _him._

_She was mine first. _

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Later on that night_

_10:13 P.M._

Sakura walked to her room, dissapointed, Why? Well Tsunade had to hate her, because she had sent Sai on a solo mission, suposedly they "needed him on the mission, since he was the only one that could do it"

was one of th sentences Tsunade had said. So that meant she was going to be stuck with Sasuke until the artist came back from his solo mission. Sakura sighed then yawned longly and loudly. Sakura walked down the hallway and then bumed into a masculine chest? The fuck? Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, oh shit. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Sakura and then smirked, "Sakura.

"What the fuck are you smirking for, bastard?" She hissed. Sasuke started at her and leaned towards her face, making her back away just a bit, "N-nani?" She stuttered, confused.

"Hn." ....HN? HN? She was so pissed, she did sometging with out thinking, Sakura slapped Sasuke hard, then she smelt alchohol on Sasuke...was he drunk? Oh hell no, he better not be if he knew what was good for him. "Sasuke...are you drunk?"Sakura asked, cautiously of his every move. Sasuke turned his head back to her, one side of his cheek was red, evidence that she slapped him. Sasuke walked to Sakura making her back into a wall and he pinned her there, watching her deeply with his gaze. Sakura was blushing, the look he was giving her wasn't full of hatred it was with...lust. Sakura shivered at that, when she felt teeth at her ear. Sakura widened her eyes when Sasuke whispered something to her,_ "Marry me." _Then he collaspesed due to the alchohol, while Sakura was there, then she fainted herself a few seconds later out of schockfullness (Word?)

**Gomenasai minna-sama for the late update! PLease review and the next update comes out in two weeks~ love you all!**

**--Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka ( also known as ) xhyperanimefreakx**


	8. We Have To Open Up

**Hihi minna-sama, sorry for the lateness update, its just that ny electricity went down for about a almost a month , gomenasai TT^TT well anyways i just wanna thank all these wonderfull pplz that took their time to review for my story, Here they are**

Darkwolf259

Cheetay

QuietShadowz

SummerDiva

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

Ikuto'slover1112

LuthMelody

xXNinXGalXx

Anna

Shadowfax31

TheHanyouAlchemist

wolfrider93

al2010

i K a w a i i P a n d a 7

I Love All Books

**Thank you all so much! It is awesome and very touching that you read and review my story! Also thank you for the suggestions too. They are very helpful. So nyways on with the story! Finally! Minna~Sama, I present to you, Chapter Eight! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly TT^TT**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - We Have To Open Up**

**Sakura's POV **

I was with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata at the flower shop where Ino worked at. It was an ordinary day, and Heaven and God knows what they were talking about, because I got trapped into my mind with my mind. Thoughts about what Sasuke had told me.

I hate this, ever since the whole "Marry me,Sakura" thing, incident whatever you wanna call it, happened, it has been super akaward. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't remember, since he was drunk. Wonder how he got drunk though, never saw Sasuke as the drinking type. But then again, he has changed ever since he left Konohagakure... "...inking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and tunred to TenTen and the other two girls that were staring at me. "Huh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"All right, Forehead, what are you hiding from us? Spill. Now!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well, Forehead."

"Sak, just tell us. I mean how shocking can it be?"

So I told them what had happened, and what Sasuke had told me...

"A-Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Why would I make this up, TenTen?"

All of a sudden Ino squealed loudly. "OMG, Forehead! This is _soooooo_ Cool!"

"No it isn't! And you have to promise not to tell anyone! No one! Got it?"

"Yea yea. So, are you going to say yes? Huh? Huh? Well are ya?"

"Pig, are you STUPID?"

"Well...I just wanted to ask."

"I'm being serious, but also...He was...drunk."

"DRUNK? Sasuke Uchiha drunk? Wow... Well why was he drunk in the first place?"

"Don't ask me idiotic questions I myself dont't know."

"Y-You know...I-I know this is of t-topic, but...Ha-have you, Sai-San, and Uchiha-San opened u-up wi-with each o-other y-yet?" Hinata asked.

"Opened up like how?" Everyone gasped. "You mean you three haven't talked that much yet? Sakura, hun! It's already like already a while ago since the thing at the club happened, and you still haven't disscused anything with each other?"

Come to think of it...Only Sai and myself talked about the baby. Sasuke would just...well be Sasuke.

"I have...but only with Sai. Not Sasuke."

"Sakura...you need to open up with both of them, as in, spending more time with them," Ok."smiling to them, and telling them all your secrets. Even the deepest dakrkest ones." WHAT? Excuse me?

"Are you kidding me? My secrets?"

"Yes, of course not so quickly, but in time. Other wise...it's going to be difficult, specially if Sasuke turns out to be the father and not Sai. What are you going to do, if Sasuke turns out to be the father? How are you to going to do it? Then with the babies around its going to be even more difficult." TenTen explained.

...She was right, if Sasuke was the father then I was screwed, but I didn't know how to open up to him...after all it's been very akaward for me to talk to him...

Also he did ...he touched me like ...sexually that time, then Naruto came...

I sighed and nodded, "You're right, you all are."

"But of course we are!"

I smiled at all three of them, "You three are the best friends, a girl could ever want." We all hugged and laughed. I have to talk to both of them, tonight no matter what!

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Sakura's House, Kitchen_

_8:56 PM_

I was making dinner for all three of us, Sai, Sasuke and myself. I was making some stake and spicy chicken. While I was doing that, I was thinking, how exactly was I supposed to open up to them completly? I know I need to talk to them and tell them my secrets, not all of them right off the bat, as TenTen had said, but in time. But right now, I needed to open up to them by telling them we needed to open up with each other.

I just wasn't sure if they were willing to go along with it, because they also needed to open up with each other, not jus me with them, but them with each other and me. We all did. The food was done. "Sasuke! Sai! Dinner is reasy, come down stairs and eat! Remember to wash your hands first, though!" I called loudlt from the kitchen.

I got three plates, and served each one the same amount of food then placed them all on the table. Then I got two cups for them and served Sasuke Tomato Juice and Sai Apple Juice. I put them on the table next to their plates. Then I got a glass of water for myself, washed my hands with soap in the sink, dried them. Then walked to the table.

As I walked to the table, I didn't see the slippery, wet surface on the floor. I walked, then I was slipping! Before I hit the ground, I heard my name being called out, and two very familair figures...I blacked out. Also even worse...I fell on my belly and stomach, right where my pregnant stomach was. Lord, Help me.

* * *

**Yes, I know you hate me, please forgive me, I will try and update soon! But anyways hope you liked the chappie and cliffhanger! Also I have decided to rewrite my other story "Over You Uchiha, NOT!" Because I don't like the way it has turned out! But resst assured I will continue this one, and I will update one week from now, that means next Monday I will update! I promise you!**

**I love you all, please review! Flames will be welcomed but I will just thank you and say "You're Sexy too, thank you for the flame." **

**-Kiki-chan / san / sama aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	9. There's a God N Kidnapping

**Thank you so much for your reviews ^_^ they are really the best! **

**Told you I would update quickly!**

**Anyways thank you so much for your reviews, Favortism, and aloerting / subscribing my story~ You are all awesomeness!**

**Here are the pplz I shall thank this time~**

AquaHeart

wolfrider93

LuthMelody

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

SASUSAKUFAN088897

al2010

QuietShadowz

Cheetay

Darkwolf259

**Well thank you so much for the reviews once again! **

**Enjoy chapter nine, for it is the next chappie for now of this story! Read on, my lovely reviewrs and readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto TT^TT ... If I did Neji would totally come out naked *_***

* * *

**Chapter Nine - There Is a God N Kidnapping**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Sai paced back and forth. They were in the hospital because of what had happened to Sakura. Sai was worried as friggin' hell, this was bad! Sai was worried not only for the babies in Sakura's womb, but for the Haruno her self. But really he was more worried for Sakura.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking _How can she be so fucking stupid to not see the slippery wet surface! She fell on the babies and she might lose them, she a friggin idiot! _

What a meanie, caring only about the babies, and not Sakura. _...But...if anything happens to her...I'll ... she better fucking make it, not only because she might have my heir but because...I care. _Well, it seems like he does care for Sakura also.

"Sasuke, Sai. You need to stop pacing around! It's annoying!" TenTen said. They turned to glare at her. "Sakura is-" Sai started but was cut off by Naruto. "Teme, Sai, you need to calm down! Sakura is strong, and her babies will make it through as will she."

"By the way...how did she fall?" Ino asked, wiping one of her teary eyes.

"By what we know, she was cooking in the kitchen, and when she called us, she probably was serving us our food. But she slipped on her...belly right where the babies are at...What could've got her thinking to get her discracted..."Sai drifted off. Ino started to cry again, and Shikamaru patted her back.

"It was probably what Hinata, Ino, Sakura and me were talking about earlier..."

Everyone stared at TenTen wierdly, and confused, well everyone except Ino and Hinata.

"We told her that she should open up with you two, that way the situation won't be as rocky, and you guys could trust each other more. She really wanted to also...with both of you..."

Sasuke and Sai stared at her...Sakura wanted to...open up to them? They all heard the door open, and they quickly whipped their heads to that direction. The doctor studied them. Then he called out to Sakura, "Sakura! Why don't you come tell them yourself what the results are."

Sakura stepped outside, and smiled..."They're ok..." Everyone widened their eyes when they saw that the slight bulge on Sakura's tummy was still there. She hadn't lost the babies...

"Sakura, what about the other results? The one who is the father?" Sai and Sasuke quickly walked up to her, and everyone froze. Fuck, this was it. Sakura looked at both Sasuke and Sai. Then smiled. "Both are." ...Huh?

"What do you mean?" TenTen said.

"The results stated that both sperms got there at the same time, the doctor doesn't know how, because it is supposed to be impossible, but it showed that they both are. Sasuke and Sai are the two fathers of my - our babies."

Sai and Sasuke were flabergasted. How...what?

"That fucking impossible!" Sasuke said, annoyed

Sakura shook her head,"No, it's true. It's possible."

Sai just stood there, expression shocked, then finally he smiled. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and brought her to his chest gently. He wrapped his arms around her and everyone else, except Sasuke decided it was best to leave. "I'm going to be a father..." Sai murmered in Sakura's ear. She shivered a little, due to his cold breath.

Sasuke then patted her head and smiled, genuiely. He was a father. Sakura's eyes widened...then she started to cry, happily.

Sasuke and Sai just stood there with her. Thinking, Wow. There is a God. And some people said there wasn't.

What all three didn't notice was that two red eyes saw the whole thing, and smirked. So it was true that there was an Uchiha heir, and that he was going to be an uncle soon, huh?

After the three walked out of the hospital, the presence of the watcher followed them to their house, he decided he would wait until they all went to sleep.

He would wait till then to take Sakura as his captive.

When they all lights in the house turned off, he waited for about another hour or so till he went in. Ok first he needed some paper and pen. He grabbed some paper he found that was blank and then a pen next to it, on one of the living room tables. He started to write a letter, and then walked towards Sasuke's room. He smirked when he saw that he was asleep. He put the letter next to his brother's hand, and started foward Sakura's room.

He quietly walked down the hallway, then into Sakura's room. He slowly but quietly closed the door, and turned to the sleeping Haruno on her bed. Her back was facing the bed, and that made you see the slight bulge on her stomach. His eyes studied the bulge for a few seconds. He walked towards Sakura and did a few hand signs, then tocuhed her forehead. She would be sleeping for a few more hourse than usual, it was going to be a long time before he got back to his hideout, since he wasn't in Akatsuki anymore.

His little foolish brother, Sasuke thought he could be deafeted so easily. Hm, pathetic. Sasuke would have a big suprise in the morning, as would Sai. With that last thought for now, he carried Sakura bridal style carefully not to hurt the stomach. Then he and Sakura dissapeared as crows flew around them.

Sakura is not going to be happy when she wakes up. As neither Sasuke or Sai. Itachi smirked, everything would be perfect and go according to plan.

* * *

**Yes i know I updated so fast but oh well, i owe it to you guys xD thanks so much for reviewing! Thank you once again for those who reviewed! I love them so much, reviews to me are like chocolate cookies, or chocolate muffins ^^ **

**Also I need to apoligize for the short chapters, but this will be the last one that is short! Make no mistake to note that, i promise! **

**To all of you, ok?**

**And in return i update for you all, cz i love you! And you love me! ...Right? You better! Dx **

**Anyways thanks again, I'll update chappie ten very soon, i promise :)**

**God bless you and stay safe, minna-sama!**

**- Kiki-chan / san / sama**


	10. Trapped

**Ello Minna-Sama thank you so much for those of you who reviwed, favorited, subscribed / alerted :D **

**Here are the people who reviewed that I am going to thank! **

**Thank you for your praise Minna-sama! It means a whole lot to me, i just wanna cry and hug you, then tackle you to the floor, kissing you! ...ok maybe juss on the cheek though x3 ( even though i am bisexual - whoopsie too much info x3 )**

wolfrider93

Cheetay

LuthMelody

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Ikuto'slover1112

Darkwolf259

RaiRai13

Nami chan XIV

QuietShadowsz

al2010

Kaiya-Uchiha1014

**Also I have four new reviewers ^^ thank you for taking your time to review **_RaiRai13, Nami chan XIV, al2010 and Kaiya-Uchiha1014_

**Thank you so much for the praise minna-sama! You are the best! Please continue reviewing, and everytime I get new reviewers from now on, I will mention their names and dedicate the chappie to them ^^**

**Anyways enough of my rambling . on with chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto TT^TT**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Trapped**

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes and got up. Pain instantly shot up to my head. Fuck! It friggin' hurt like shit. I was going to look at medicine, and as always I excpected to wake up in my room, when all of a sudden. I blinked, where the hell am I? This was not my room. How did I know? I was looking around me already, at my surroundings, this was not my room. It was...an unsual room, kind of like a small cabin. It was a very small room. I looked around and got very freaked out. How the hell did I end up here?

"Where Am I?" I asked myself. There was a chuckle. I jumped up, startled. "W-who's there?" I stammered nervously. The voice chuckled again, ok this was officially creepy. But the chuckle... the voice it sounded familar but unfamilair at the same time. What in the world is happening? I looked all over the room, so I can find where the voice was coming from. I couldn't find it.

"W-why am I here?" I asked, demanding an answe to the wierdo. The voice spoke, "Hn. You do not need to now." It sounded so montone. 'Hn'? What kinda person says 'Hn' Well besides Sasuke. I widended my eyes, N-no it couldn't be that's impossible. I gulped, "Can you at least tell me your name?" The voice didn't answer for a few minutes, then it answered, "My name is of no concern to you." Ok, now I was getting irked big time. I sighed, closed my eyes and looked for a chakra signal. Even if the person was masking their chakra I could still track them.

I opened my eyes and looked in the corner of the room, where it was pitch dark, even though there was a small window giving out the daylight inside. There. I ran to the person in top speed, well tried, but before I knew it I was back on the bed, pinned down. I looked up to the person, and widened my eyes. God, I am in a nightmare right? This cannot be real. He can't be alive. Sasuke said he was ...dead.

"I-Itachi U-Uchiha." Itachi smirked, "Hello, little cherry blossom, it's nice to know that you remember my name."

Crap, this was fucking bad. Worse than bad, possibly Sakura's tombstone bad! Like hellish bad!

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Back at Sakura's house, Sasuke's room_

_Ten minutes earlier_

_11:35 AM_

**Sasuke's POV **

I heard someone calling my name. Then someone shaking me to wake up. Damn that person. I woke up anyways, and opened my eyes. There was that stupid replacement that was supposed to replace me while I was gone from Konoha. Also known as Sai. I growled, "WHAT?"

Sai shoved a paper in my face and growled fiercly, "Read it! It's about Sakura!" I glared at him, and snatched away the paper from his grasp.

I read the paper, then widened my eyes, what...what the fuck?

_Dear Foolish little brother; Sasuke, _

_I have taken your precious cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno. I heard I was going to be an uncle after all. _

_Who knew you had it in you, huh? Hn...anyways, you do want your precious Sakura back right? _

_You can have her on one condition, once the babies are born, I take them all, and in exchange you'll get back your dear Cherry Blossom._

_Easy, right? Hn. Foolish Sasuke, you should be more alert and you should've guarded her more. _

_Still pathetic as always, tell no one about this. If not...then I will send you Blossom's head._

_Who knows, she looks so beautiful now, I might embrace her and make her scream my name..._

_I will be in an old abandoned cottage next to the village in the mist, I await for you, foolish littlee brother._

_You have exactly two months before the blossom dies if you do not come._

_Sighned, Your one and only brother_

_Itachi Uchiha _

I was shaking with anger now, Itachi!

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Back With Sakura and Itachi_

_Present_

_11:45 AM _

**Normal POV**

Sakura was stunned at the moment, because...why is Itachi alive? Sasuke said he killed him...he is supposed to be dead...how? And as if reading her thoughts, he smirked at her. "I was never dead, cherry blossom. I only let your precious Sasuke believe that so he can work on his second goal; Restore the Uchiha Clan. And well he already has done it. With you." Sakura widened her eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"What ways? Tell me!"

"Now you don't want to raise your voice at me, would you?"

Sakura gulped, and shook her head. She did not want to test an S-Ranked crimanal, especially Itachi Uchiha.

"No..." Sakura answered.

"Then don't, hm?"

Sakura nodded. Then she swallowed, "W-why did you capture me?"

Itachi got off her, then vanished in front of the door. "That, is because you have an heir - four heirs to the Uchiha clan. Of course I'm going to capture you. Don't worry, I told Sasuke and left him a letter, and that other pale boy that lived with you. He should be out of the control by now."

"Itachi, please let me go, I'll -"

"Don't beg to me, it is useless with me. Now, I am going to leave for a few hours, - 3 at most - because I must go somewhere, and when I come back with food for you, also you better be here. If not...then there will be certain consequences."

"Wait -"

But before Sakura could say another word, Itachi opened the door, and slammed the door shut. Sakura heard a lock click on the other side of the door. When she was sure Itachi was gone. She cried for the first time in two years.

What was going to happen to her and her babies now? If God was on her side, he will protect her with all his strenght and mercy.

Because right now, she really needed him. ... She didn't want this, she never excpected this.

Sakura wanted to be far away as possible from Itachi, the murder of his own clan.

Sakura put a a hand on her stomach, no matter what...she was going to get out of here, but how? She could only hope and pray that Sasuke and Sai came to rescue her...

"Those idiots better hurry and come and get me, then safe me from this pshyco friggin path, murder Akatsuki crimanal ...!"

Sakura muttered to herself, angered.

* * *

**This took me like a long time to write, even though it totally sucks balls! Ahem...sorry for that rude crude comment...^^; **

**ANYWAYS! Than you so much everyone for reviewing, favorting and alerting, you really are all the best and the awesomeness pplz EVA!**

**Oh yes, I forgot to mention, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, which is chapter eleven, please do tell me, by review or PM. Because i am running out!**

**Also I have a few questions for you all to answer! **

**The questions are...**

**Should I add more drama than humor in the story? **

**Any suggestions for the babies names? Female ( 2 ) Male( 2 )**

**HELP me with ideas, please like suggest any to me, ok, pwease?**

**End of questions**

**Please answer them, and don't forget to review, ne? The more you review the faster I update!**

**Till next time my loves, ( * cough * **_**REVIEW **_*** cough * )**

**- Kiki-chan / san / sama aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	11. Mission

**Konichiwa~Desu Minna-Sama~ Thank you for all of those who reviewed for the previous chappie, chapter ten! I have finally reached over 100 reviews! It is 107 ~ * sniffles happily ***

**Once Again here are the people that reviwed, and that I shall thank!**

**Thank You - - **

Ikuto'slover1112

Mixed Raced Beauty

C.A.M.E.O. and only

Taichi09

thenewanniecresta

Cheetay

AquaHeart

TheSillyDolly

Darkwolf259

mdtiger

Summer Diva

QuietShadowz

Sasuke is Hot 0012

Ai

al2010

RaiRai13

Awsomeness7

**Thank you really Minna-Sama! You are the best! Thank you the new reviewers, **_thenewanniecresta, TheSillyDolly, and mdtiger_

**Now here is chapter eleven! ENJOY!**

**Please enjoy and excuse my grammer mistakes TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I wished on Christmas to own Naruto, but it didn't come true, and i know if i were to wish for it again, it still won't come true TT^TT**

**Chapter Eleven - Mission **

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

So I have been here for half a day, about five hours that the damn elder Uchiha had left, three hours at most my ass, fucking asshole! I was friggin' starving, and my babies were hungry too! They need to eat food also, if I get sick, which would also result my babies getting sick, Ima kick some fucking Itachi Uchiha balls!

_Okay, Sakura, you have t_o _calm down, maybe he had more things to do, what the hell could be so much more important than my babies and I eating though!_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door click, and open widely. Sakura glared at the stupid late for no excuse Uchiha. "What took so long?"

"You sure ask alot of questions, and have no sign of fear when you ask an Ex Akatsuki member." Ex...oh yea, he pretended to be dead...

"Gomen ne..." She knew she couldn't press this man's buttons, for he was very dangerous.

Itachi smirked at her. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked, which made Sakura's head pop a vein! Damn this man!

"Yes" she replied.

"Very well then, I have brought some food for you to cook for us."

_Fuck you, Itachi, just fuck you. I am not a fucking slave!_

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Konohagakure_

_5:34 PM_

_Tsunade's / Hokage's Office_

**Tsunade's POV**

I glared at the two stupid men in front of me, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS FUCKING GONE?" I shouted angrily at them.

I looked at the the letter in front of me and read it once again. I clenched my hands into fists, damn it!

"We want to go and take Sakura, by ourselves, you know that is what it said on the letter." Sasuke demanded.

I responded," You're the fucking reason she is gone, now you want to go by yourselves? Besides, remember that you are on probabtion for two years, and you sre to tske no mi-"

"I don't fucking care! Also...We don't wanna go together...but its what Sakura would want." I looked at them wierdly, since when...? "Since when do you care about what Sakura thinks? I understand Sai, but you, Uchiha? Or is it just because she has your heir?"

"...Sakura wants us to open up with each other, and get along. So for her we will, and it is not just beacuse of that."Sasuke growled. I smirked, finally, huh? And both of them too.

Shizune looked worried then smiled, "Tsunade-Sama, I think you should send them together."

Then I heard the door fall open, reavling; Naruto, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Ino and Temari, who fell down on top of each other. They all groanded in pain. While Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Neji were standing behind them rolling their eyes. Choji was there, eating his chips trying not to laugh his ass off.

Naruto was the first to get up.

"What are you all doing here?" Shizune asked. I looked at Naruto especially, and glared at him. "We want to go to! Sakura-chan is our friend!"

"Only Sasuke and Sai are going, Naruto!" I shouted back at him, seriously this kid was to stubborn for his own good. "NO! We all want to go, Sakura is very close to us! All of us, and you know it!" This time Kiba spoke up.

**Sasuke's POV**

All of these people are annoying me. "Fine, you'll all go, but there is going to be only four leaders and four groups." Tsunade said.

"Neji will take, TenTen, Hinata and Lee. Shikamru will take Choji, Ino and Temari. Sasuke will take Shino, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now your mission is to rescue Sakura Haruno from the cluthces of Itachi Uchiha, and bring her back with her babies, safe and sound, and alive. Everyone understood?" We all nodded and then she said, "You all leave by tonight."

That night at the house Sai and I were just sitting on a different couch from each other, just staring. Which got me irked and annoyed, so I did my best to ignore him.

_Sakura..._ I looked up at the cieling and gritted my teeth as I remembered what Itachi wrote in the letter, _**Who Knows Maybe I'll make her scream my name...**_

I clenched my fist, damn it! I thoguht Itachi was forced to kill our clan by thde elders and didn't kill me because he...couldn't... I put those thoughts aside and went back to the thoughts of Sakura...No one was supposed to touch Sakura, but _me _and me alone. Sakura was _mine _first, she loved me first.

_**But you left her...**_

A voice echoed in my head.

_**You knocked her unconicous and left her on a bench, now she hates you...**_

_That isn't true, she still loves me deep down in her heart! _

_**No, that is what yo think, in reality you canface it that she's moved on without you...**_

_SHUT UP! Its not true, I will make Sakura mine, and this time I won't let her go, because I -_

_**You what?**_

_I...I love her..._

I fucking love her! I looked at Sai, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. I narrowed my eyes, he probably loved her too, and I wouldn't lose her to him.

"I won't lose her to you, Sai." I said to him. He looked at me, confused at first then he widened his eyes in realazation for a few seconds. He looked at me then spoke up to me, "I don't plan to give her up to you, Uchiha."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**The love triangle just got better and better! Please continue to review for my story! You are all the best and very kind! I love you all who favorite, subsribe / alert too, but if you could leave a review to that would be awesomeness~ Arigaro~desu ^_^ Excuse any grammer mistakes, ne? I'm trying my best to not mispell and do correct grammer ^^; **

**So please have patience, oh yea! Thank you for all the baby names and answering the questions! So maby people want more humor than the drama, all right then I will add the drama later ^^**

**Also sowwy for the short chappie TT^TT**

**Thanks for all your support and review so I can update chapter twelve fastly! Flames are very welcome, but I shall send you a PM saying "I think your butt is sexy too" xD**

**Love you all! : D**

**REVIEW~**

**- Kiki - chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	12. Truth

**ELLO Minna~Sama, thank you so much for the reviews once again ^^**

**Thank you to these people who reviewed! You are awesomeness for reviewing and Thank you : D -**

TheSillyDolly

Ikuto'slover1112

Cheetay

ThatGirlNameIris

QuietShadowz

BriBri

Sasuke is Hot 0012

al2010

XODaikoXD

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

Darkwolf259

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are utmost kind~ Here are the new reviewrs who reviewed to be thanked, **_ThatGirlNameIris and XODaikoXD_

**So here is chapter twelve! Please enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: Tell me something, why in the world would I be here if I owned Naruto?**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Truth **

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up, not remembering the previous day. She got up, still mostly asleep as if she were sleep walking, she got off the bed and started to walk. Until she bumped into a mascular chest, and she - not remembering that she had been captured - thinking the person was Sai or Sasuke screamed, "Asshole, watch where the fuck your going before I friggin' murder you! I am a pregnant girl and I - "

"Who do you think you are talking to?" The voice spoke. Sakura opened her eyes big now, and looked up. Then her mind remebered everything. But since she was pregnant, she was now on a mood swong thanks to her yelling.

"You! You arrogant asshole! You think you could just fucking kidnap me? HUH? Who do you think you are?" Sakura inside though was yelling to herself and Inner was not helping either.

_Oh my fucking Gosh! Stop yelling at him, stupid me!_

_**You know, he is sexy, keep yelling maybe he'll punish us. Sexually and babe, I wanna fuck him sooo bad!**_

_SHUT THE 'EFF UP INNER! This no time to think those horrid things!_

Inner didn't get to reply because Itachi was looking at Sakura, pinning her to a wall. But he was smirking amusingly! _The fuck is he smirking at! _Sakura shouted to herself. Stupid mood swings! Itachi just stood there, smirking still amused at her. "WHAT?" She shouted irked. "It's amusing that you think I'm going to do something to you." He replied. She stared at him confused, "Well...aren't you? I mean... you killed your own clan for power." Suddenly Itachi looked and galred at her, making her visibly flinch. "I didn't kill them for power, it was an order!" He growled.

Everything in Sakura's mind went out, eh? Even Inner was to shocked to say anything, in other terms, she was dumbfounded. ... ... ... ... ...Eh? ...EH? EXCUSE ME? WHAT?

"H-Huh? What do you mean ordered?"

"...Never mind, forget it."

He let go of her and started walking away. Suddenly Inner took control and ran up in front of Itachi,

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

He demanded. He did not have to explain to the like of her. After all, she wouldn't and couldn't understand... ever. "Please. I want to know."

Itachi sighed. Damn it, he didn't know why but something was telling him to let her know. He could hear his sweet mother's voice - Mikoto Uchiha - in his mind, _Tell Her, she can know, my little Itachi-kun. _

He decided to listen to the voice and sat down on the bed. He patted a space next to him, so Sakura could sit down next to him. She was hesitant but nonetheless, walked towards and sat down. "I...was ordered by Konoha Elders and Madara Uchiha to kill my clan." He said quietly. Sakura stared at him? What?

That isn't true, it couldn't be true!

"I know it seems hard to believe but, it is true. They thought that the Uchiha clan was growing with lots of power, and they heard that the clan wanted to take control of everything. It was decided that I should do the killing of my clan...I never wanted to do it. I hated myself for it..." He paused for a bit.

Sakura could only stare at Itachi. What? But...no that isn't true. Donzo and Elder-Sama wouldn't do that. And wasn't Madara Uchiha supposed to be dead ages ago?

"T-then why didn't you kill Sasuke?"

Itachi closed his eyes and looked up, eyes closed. He sighed. "Sasuke was my whole world, I could never kill him, I loved him too much. I hoped that one day I could pay for my crime by him taking revenge on me. Because I wanted him to not know the truth, it would hurt him deeply. In the end he still found out. How? I do not know that myself."

Sakura was quite for a moment then asked, "Do you still care for him now? Love him?" She stared at the elder Uchiha, waiting for an answer. Itachi opened his eyes and looked back at her, then responded, "With all my strength, soul and heart."

**...**

**...**

**...**

_With the three teams_

_Sunrise_

_All teams have left already_

**Sai's POV**

We all travled together in the forest and we all agreed to spilt up if neccassary. I got lost in my thoughts of what Sasuke had said last night _"I won't lose her to you Sai"_

I growled inwardly. I would not give up Sakura to that Uchiha. Sakura was going to be with me, beacause I love her too much to be with out her.

"Sai, are you ok?" I heard Ino ask. I looked at her and smiled fakily, "I'mfine, Ino-chan."

Hang on, Sakura, we are on our way. I promise we'll rescue you and our babies safe and sound.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Back with Itachi and Sakura_

**Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes softened. Itachi..."But then, why did you kidnap me?" Sakura asked him. Why in the world, if this was all true, would he take her away? Itachi looked at her, "I think that Sasuke will come, not only because his heir but because of you."

"Me? Why would he just come for me and my babies? He only cares about - "

"No Blossom. He cares for you as well." Sakura looked at him. "...How would you know?"

"I've been observing you three for a few weeks and I have never seen Sasuke that happy. And in the hospital was the first time in years he had ever smiled a real smile. You are slowly healing him and helping him from the past."

Itachi cupped her face and stroked her cheeks, "But the real reason I have brought you here is to lure Sasuke."

"F-for what?"

"To tell him I'm sorry, to have ever ruined his life. To tell him I love him. That he is my beloved brother. To ask for forgiveness, to ... to want to be apart of his life again."

Sakura felt her eyes water up. All this time...this man was suffering for something he did not do, something he didn't want to do, but he had to because of Konoha...And for the first time in a few years Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. She looked at Itachi and gasped, he had... a broken expression. Itachi hugged her gently, "Please...let us stay like this for a while..."

Sakura hugged him and cried her eyes out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_with the three teams_

_Dusk_

**Sai's POV**

It was time to rest for the night. Some of the other went to look for firewood, others set up the tents, while some just leaned up on a tree, such as myself. No one talked. Not even Naruto who was staring at the sky next to a small puddle. We were all worried for Sakura. I sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_with Itachi and Sakura_

**Itachi's POV**

Sakura had cried herself to sleep. I looked down to her sleeping face and moved the strands of her in the angelic face she had. I smiled a little. She was the one to safe my brother, she would learn to love him again as he would learn to love her. I am sure of it.

* * *

***sighs* OMFGEE finally, I woke up so early to write this! So I'm super tired right now, but I updated for all of my reviewers and readers out there ^^ **

**I love you all *yawns* well, please review.**

**I shall update again ... *gasps* idk yet, ima have a busy week next week so gomen ne mi dont know yet TT^TT, mi will try and update next week but no promises! Sowwy . please review, ne?**

**I love you all! REVIEW 3**

**- Kiki - chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	13. Yes I Do

**Ello Desu~ Minna~sama, thank you so much for the reviews you all friggin' rock : D im serious! But here are the pplz i shall thank for reviewing on chappie twelve**

**Thank you - -**

al2010

TheSillyDolly

Nami chan XIV

RaiRai13

Ikuto'slover1112

Cheetay

QuietShadowz

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

Rinuka17

Awesomeness7

Summer Diva

wolfrider93

AmuletxDiamond

Sasuke is Hot 0012

**Thank you all these people for reviewing ^^ and new reviewers that reviewed is **_Rinuka17, and AmuletxDiamond_

**Enjoy chapter Thirteen **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! TT^TT**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Yes I do**

**Sasuke's POV **

Akamaru had gotten Itachi and Sakura's scent at last. We had been traveling for three weeks and two. We only made necassary rest stops that way we could get to Sakura faster. Akamaru barked softly, letting us know that we were closer than ever, or so the mangy mutt human, Kiba had said. As we arrived, there was a small cabin appearing into our view. Akamaru barked and growled. "We're here." Kiba whispered. I looked towards the cabin. That's where Sakura was being help captive by Itachi. I growled.

"Here's the plan then," Neji had said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_With Itachi and Sakura_

**Sakura's POV **

Over the pastthree weeks that I have been here, Itachi and I had become closer. We now have a close sister and brother realtionship. Itachi smiles very rarely but he likes to make fun of me, which makes me pout. Like right now, he is fucking smirking at me. "Stop smirking." I muttered.

"How can I not? It was and still is amusing." You wanna know why he's amused? Well...

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up and got up from the bed. Then I was going to take a shower when all of a sudden there was a chirp, kinda cricket like. I looked everywhere, then out of nowhere I see something black on my nose. With legs...antennas...and then it chirped. I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cricket started to crawl all over my face and I tried smacking my face, then it flew on the wall. Itachi came in, ready to attack but when he saw no one he stared at me. "T-There's a bug!" I ran behind him and told him it made me smack my face and made me ran around. Itachi looked at the cricket, walked to it and put it in his hand! EW! He walked towards the door and made ot fly away._

_"That made you scream but I don't?" He chuckled. I blushed and grumbled, "Stupid Uchiha."_

_He chuckled again._

_**End Of FlashBack**_

I ran to him, to tackle him but he was to fast, he appeared behind me and I gulped, oh Lord. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. "No, wait!"

He smirked and took me to the bed and pinned me down. "Sakura, you know what I'm going to do, right?" I gulped and nodded. Itachi suddenly started to tickle me. NOOOO! I started laughing and laughing, "I-Itachi w-wait! Hahahaha!"

Itachi stopped and looked around. I stared at him, wierdly. What the...? Itachi quickly got a kunai and wrapped his arm around my waist and put the other with the kunai to my neck. I widened my eyes, what in the world? Then one side of the wall was gone, and there was some number of figures there. I looked at them. Sasuke and Sai were one of them. ... "Itachi." Sasuke growled. "Sasuke, my foolish little brother, come to take back your precious blossom have you?" Itachi smirked. No, I don't want this!

Please don't fight, don't Itachi, just tell him the truth. Please. I looked at Sasuke, and boy did he look enraged. "Itachi, let her go!" He shouted taking two steps towards us. Itachi smirked then whispered in my ear, "Tell him to not come, don't worry I won't hurt anyone. Just go along with my flow." I sighed in relief, inwardly. What was he planning... _**I want to ask Sasuke's forgiveness, and to be part of his life again, to be the uncle of his children. **_...Could it be he really is going to ask him, in his own way? I'll just have to see.

"Sasuke, no! Don't come over here!" I shouted in my most convincing voice that was supposed to sound frightned. Sasuke didn't even look at me. I groweld, ok, calm down. "Itachi, how did you come back alive?" Sasuke snarled. Taking two more steps to us, Itachi pressed the kunai against my neck and I yelped. "Sasuke, its a trap!" I yelled. He still walked towards us and still didn't look at me.

Fuck no! Then I lost control. I hit Itachi to let go of me, and ran to Sasuke, tackling him to the floor. Oh shit, Inner Sakura took over my body and temper. Great, just great.

"_**You little asshole. You have torn your brother apart, do you know he had to kill your clan because he was ordered to, not cause he wanted to. He was ordered by Konoha Elders and Madara Uchiha, and he has been suffering all these years! He wanted you to get revenge on him because he hated himself. He let you live because he LOVED you, and he still does! You are his only little brother, and he wants to ask for your forgiveness, and become part of your life again! And all you can think about is fucking revenge, HUH?" **_

Inner stopped taking control of my body and I widened my eyes. Oh snap. I stared down at Sasuke, who was in shock. Then up at Itachi who was glaring at me, "You promised you wouldn't tell him."

"I'm sorry, Itachi! I -"

Suddenly, Sasuke threw me off him and shot me a glare, "You think that after he did to my family I would forgive him? After he made me suffer so much, I would let him become part of my life again? After he left me...I would let him become the uncle to my heir? Fuck no. Not even in a million years. Sakura, you've betrayed me and all the people you love. As a ninja, person and ANBU."

I stood there, then walked up to him. Ok, time to do some pretending, Lord, forgive me. Ino is not going to let me live this down, "Sasuke-kun..." I started to rub on him and grabbed his cock. Then started to rub it. Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure and I smirked, perfect. Then I pushed him to the floor, put my foot on hid cock and pressed down hard. He yelped in pain. Everyone made sounds of mocking pain. I looked up at Itachi and he was right in front of me, pushed me away gently, and he glared.

"Don't hurt him." Well! Itachi looked down at Sasuke, and said, "So that's your final answer?" Sasuke growled and ran to Itachi, pushing him to the floor then brought a kunai to his neck. Itachi smiled, "Kill me." Sasuke just stared at him, then threw the kunai away and hugged Itachi. "Aneki..."

"Otouto."

"Sakura!" Everyone stared at me, wierdly. Wondering why I said my own name.

"What? Everyone was saying names, I wanted to say my own to!"

Everyone just groaned, well almost everyone, the only two who didn't were Sasuke and Itachi who were on the floor, sharing some brotherly love. ...Mmm, Sasuke and Itachi together...yaoi...yummy. Maybe we can add Sai to it...

"Sasuke, Itachi, Sai? Ever heard of incest yaoi?"

"Sakura, you are so lucky you are pregnant, other wise..."

"I was just asking, geez."

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter thirteen, review please, I know Sasuke was OOC but its my story so there : P **

**Also Itachi won't be traveling to the village, with them as Itachi, he will be named "Ayu" in the next chappie that way no one will kill him.**

**So there ya go sorry for the late update I've had a busy and tiring week, so I'm kinda pissy right at the moment. But please review once again so I can be happy and update faster! Love you all, review!**

**- Kiki-chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx **


	14. Beat At A Love Confession

**IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had planned to post up the chappie by Sasuke's birthday, which was on the 23rd of this month and I had saved everything, I just needed like one more paragraph, but then I needed to go eat like for 20 mins nd when I opened the file, it was blank, like literally. I lost everything so I had to retype it! I'm sorry, minna~sama TT^TT**

**By the way thank you all for the reviews :D here are the pplz that shall be praised for reviewing in the last chappie **

**Thank you - **

Darkwolf259

Cheetay

TheSillyDolly

Sasuke is Hot 0012

wolfrider93

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

Ikuto'slover1112

Summer Diva

DarkBlueLynx

DarkAlphaSwagga361

rosi3

mia

al2010

LuthMelody

RaiRai13

Cherrys (Lots of pleases :D i like it :P)

-.-WaTaNaBeSaWa-.-

Runo 44

**Here is chappie 14 enjoy! New reviewers : **_rosi3, DarkBlueLynx, DarkAlphaSwagga361, -.-WaTaNeBaSaWa-.-, and Runo 44 _

**Disclaimer: You already know the answer, right? So why ask? . makes me feel bad... TT^TT**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Beat At A Love Confession**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Naruto were out looking for firewood, and it was a dead silence for quite a few moments. Until Naruto decided to speak, "Sasuke...are you really going to -"

"Dobe, whatever I do with Itachu is none of your buisness, stay out of it. It's none of your concern."

"Look, Teme, I'm just trying to look out for you, I worry alot, you know?"

"I never asked you to look out for me, or worry for me. So stay out of it."

"Teme...What if it's all a trap? Just to endanger Sakura and your babies?"

"Then I'll worry about it, you'll stay away, and I will protect Sakura with my life. Sai will protect himself."

Naruto gapped at him, as Sasuke picked up the fire wood. He only said Sakura. And he was opening up to Sai as well, He grinned, Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smirking at?"

He hadn't mentioned...

"Nothing, just thinking something."

He didn't even ...

"Your're stupid, dobe."

"What'd you say, Teme!"

He didn't even mention the babies, Naruto smirked. Sasuke was in love with Sakura and was opening up to Sai little by little. With or without the babies.

Just like a happy family. Execpt this time it was with two dads. Literally.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke and Naruto headed back to camp with the firewood. After everyone ate with fish Itachi had caught - in the case with everyone hestiated at first, but then saw Sakura eating it, so it was ok. - with the help of Sai, almost everyone was in their tents now, asleep. All except for Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Sai. Sai and Sakura were in their tent that Sasuke would be sleeping in, as well. But right now he was outside discussing something with Itachi.

"..." Sakura could feel Sai staring at her back as she was lying down in her sleeping bag. She looked up and found his face over her. They're noses touched, making Sakura blush. "S-Sai?" She whispered. "Sakura...did he hurt you? The older Uchiha?"

"No...i promise he didn't."

"Good. Sakura...I..." Sai thought for a moment, he could beat Sasuke at confessing his love to Sakura. But then if she didn't feel the same, what then? Would that ruin everything between them?

Sakura froze, what was he going to say? He what? What was Sai thinking? Sakura could never read Sai's thoughts durring the time she knew him. It was very hard but sometimes she could manage to guess right what he was thinking. Just by looking hard enough into his gorgeous eyes...GORGEOUS? Hold on there, woah, woah, WOAH! Where did _that _come from? Must be inner's hormones, yeah that's it.

"Sakura...I..what I want to say is... that...I..." Sakura gulped. A love confession? From Sai? It couldn't be right? The world must be ending. Or...this must be a dream. Yeah that's it a dream.

"I love you, Sakura." Sai said. Sakura widened her eyes. Ok, this was defintatly a dream. There's no way on Earth this could really happen in the real world. Sakura turned crimson, and stammered.

Sai cupped her cheeks and hesitated at first but crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura widened her eyes. What...What was happening? Sai. Kissing. Her? Impossible! Preposterous! But Sakura noticed something, Sai was a good kisser. _A really good kisser._ Eh, what the heck, this was a dream anyways, might as well enjoy it.

There was a gasp and then followed by a growl that broke their kiss. There in the fromt of the closed tent was Sasuke, glaring daggers and holes through Sai's head.

"S-Sasuke."

"Uchiha."

Then Sakura widened her eyes, once again. _DEAR LORD, THIS IS NOT A DREAM! SAI IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND I JUST LET HIM KISS ME! AND SASUKE SAW EVERYTHING!_

"Sai. Sakura. What, on Earth were you two, doing? HM?" Sasuke looked pissed for some reason. Now why was he pissed?

"We were kissing, Uchiha. As you saw."

"Sakura, do you love Sai?"

"HUH?"

"Do you love him?"

"Etto...um..."

"Do you love me? Because I love you."

That was the last straw. Sakura had fainted.

* * *

**Please review and I shall update soon :)**

**- Kiki- chan / san / sama **

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	15. Confused

**Elloz Minna~sama thank yuu all for yuur reviews :D they were all fantastic :) i loved them all, specially all the praises. I think this is so exciting cause just some more reviews here and there and I'm onto 200 reviews. YY~YY you've all made me so happy :')) **

**If I were there where you were right now, I'd give yuu a big hearhug :D nd a lifetime supply of cookies, whenever I get rich :O**

**But nyways here are the pplz that reviewed for the previous chapter :D **

**Thank you - **

AquaHeart

R3dDymunDz

BriBri

DarkWolf259

SasukexSakura-Shannaro

Cheetay

The SillyDolly

gaarasgirl93

wolfrider93

DarkAplhaSwagga361

Awesomeness7

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only

Itachi's-angel1

Ikuto'sLover1112

Summer Diva

Cherrys

**Thank yuu all for yuur wonderfull reviews :) they ish faboulous juss like yuu my smexxii reviewers :P**

**Now on with the story and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ...Why ask? Yuu noe the answer already right? Right. Ok, now ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Confused **

**Sakura's POV**

We arrived at the village about two hours ago, and I was avoiding certain someones. We had gotten to the hokage tower and I was safe and sound. Itachi was diguised as a person named Ayu Teru. We faked a story that he was an injured man and had no family. So they let him stay at the hospital. That way he could come into Sasuke's life again. But no one else but the people on the mission knew, and even though I could tell some of them were uncomtroable, they were still shocked to find out what Konoha elders told him too do to his clan.

After we were dismissed Sasuke, Sai and me walked home. Of course, I didn't talk to them at all. I walked ahead of them and when we got to our house I quickly ran to the restroom. I sighed and walked in front of the sink then I looked into my mirror and saw that my baby bulge grew bigger. Damn it, I look even fatter than ever. Oh well, it's all worth it. My babies are worth it. Worth everything to me.

Oh, yes, and remember when Sasuke and Sai confessed to me? Well guess what, it wasn't a fucking dream! So now I have two boys who are in love with me, because they confessed. Those two boys are the fathers of my ones who took my virginity. I mean, we are talking about two unemotional people. Wth no emotions, and here they are in love with me? This is not a dream. It's a nightmare. Why? Because its _Sasuke Uchiha and Sai._ One of 'em kissed me and how do I feel, you ask. Some of you might say, ' You must feel great. ' WRONG! I have no idea what the hell I feel at all about this or them! I feel confused about all this.

This is a lot of pressure on me. And you know what? I'm stressing out to, and that is bad for the babies. Stupid stress. Stupid pressure. Stupid friggin' confusion. Stupid fucking Sasuke and Sai with their damn love confession to me.

This is to much for me! I got out of the restroom and walked towards my room, closing the door and locking it behind me, I slid down on it. I burried my face in my arms and knees. What do I do? How do I answer to them? ...How do I feel?

_**' You think to much! Just tell them your true feelings! ' **_

_' Inner? Where the hell have you been? And what true feelings? ' _

_**' I've been on vacation, and you know, the feelings of loving Sasuke or Sai. Or maybe both! '**_

_' Are you crazy! I have no feelings! For no one at all! ' _

_**' How could you say that? After all they've done for you, they may be ass holes but they've come a long way, they're always there when you fall and need help. '**_

_' ... I just need time to think. '_

_**' ...Suit yourself, if you ever need me I'm here for you. ' **_

_' Thank you. '_

As Inner left my mind I couldn't help but remember her words. They were always there now. ...But before they would never be here, Sasuke wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the Uchiha heir. And Sai also wouldn't be here if it weren't for his guilt and my friendship with him... So why did they say they loved me now? When I loved Sasuke back then and I Even confessed my crush to Sai as well a long time ago, but they both rejected me.

So why now? When I had my babies in my womb. I got up and walked to my bed, then lied down. This was not good! How do...I feel about Sai and Sasuke? Do I love one of them? Both of them? Or none? Urgh, this is so devistating! A catastrophe. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I don't know what to think anymore, I'm confused and the more I think about them and what happened the more I get confused.

I put my fingers to my lips. Sai kissed me. And then there was this one time Sasuke kissed me as well, but he was drunk. ...Both have kissed me and now that I think about it, both of their kisses...I liked them. Sai's kiss was gentle, but passionate. Sasuke's was rough, but loving. I blushed as I realized what I had just thought.

Could it be that, I'm in love? But with who though? I don't even know myself...

Now I know how Ino felt when Choji and Sai liked her and confessed to her. ...I clenched my fists at Sai liking or loving Ino. I didn't like that one bit. I think I recall Sasuke had a girl in his team when he was with Orochimaru, what was her name...Karin?

I saw her clinging to him when I met her, I clenched my fist again. I don't like that as well. They're both _my _men. ...Wait what!

No, no! That's not what I meant, what I meant was...What did I mean? I closed my eyes and let slumber take over me, maybe when I wake up all my thoughts will be in order.

But I didn't know that in just a few hours that Sai and Sasuke were going to be hurt.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Sai had decided to ' spar ' if that's what you like to call it and went to the closest river to their house. It had been twenty minutes since they left the house and they were already trying to kill of each other.

Sasuke and Sai held to each others collars, covered in bruises and punches. "You asshoe! You fucking cheated!" Sasuke snarled as he shook Sai by his collar.

Sai shook Sasuke's as well, "I didn't cheat, it was at the right time, and because of you, now she's avoiding us. If you didn't confess, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess, Uchiha!" Sai shouted.

Sasuke growled and kicked Sai in the stomach, making him groan in pain and threw him at a tree. Sai grunted in pain and tried to stand. Sasuke walked towards him, "No, no, you see we wouldn't be in this mess, if you had never come to Konohagakure." Sasuke picked up Sai by his collar and brought him face to face with himself.

"Give up. I always get what I want, one way or another. Like it or not. I will win Sakura and there's nothing you can do about it." That made Sai finally snap. He grabed the Uchiha's wrists and threw him to the ground roughly. He got a kunai and shot it to his shoulder. Sasuke hissed in pain. "Uchiha, Sakura is not an object, so don't say like she is a possession or a trophy. And I wouldn't have had to come here if you hadn't betrayed this village." Sai paused and hovered over the Uchiha who glared at him. Sai got him by the hair and said, "You'll have to kill me first if you want her to be with you and not me. "

Sasuke smirked, "Well then! I guess I'll have to kill you then!"

And so the spar had become a battle and the battle...had become a war.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffie :P it pains me to say this but I have no idea when I'll update school starts on Monday for me so updates will be alot less slower, I'm so sorry. I'lll try and update everyweeked though :)'**

**Please review :) I love you all**

**- kiki - chan / san / sama**

**aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	16. How Could You

**Elloz Minna-sama, ...**

**...**

**i know yuur all mad at me right? Well i can explain, i have school. IT SUX BALLS! I mean like I barely have time to update anymore, I can't even think any ideas cause of school. But i thought of this awesomeness new story also...TOMORROW IS IS MY BDAY :D (Monday, September 27th) I shall be 16 years old**

**AND EVEN BETTER I LOVE YUU ALL SO MUCH! YUU HAVE GIVEN ME SO MUCH REVIEWS :'D ARIGATO~DESU! Thank yuu all so much for the reviews :) they are always supportive and so are yuu here are the people I shall thank for reviewing**

**Thank yuu - **

gaara'sgirl93

TheSillyDolly

wolfrider93

Darkwolf259

Cheetay

DarkAlphaSwagga361

Cherrys

Faeriette

Noughzi

Misses Camilla

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Itachi's-angel1

Summer Diva

Ikuto'slover1112

queenofyou

tearsofjoy159

Brynn Draft

Sasuke is Hoot 12

Cherrys

**Thank yuu all so much :) by the way last chapter i forgot to mention new reviewrs, like **_Itachi's-angel1, _**i am so sorry, please forgive me . I hav no excuses so please please PLEASE forgive me D: **

**The new reviewers for this chappie is, **_Misses Camilla, Fairiette, tearsofjoy159, and Brynn Draft_

**I am always glad to recieve new reviews from new reviewers :D wen i read their reviews i always have this silly grin on my face like right now :D**

**But enough about that for now, onto the chapter :P enjoy, ne?**

**Disclaimer: ...Yuu juss love askin me that question don't yuu? Well guess what? I DONT OWN NARUTO! Now dont ruin my pride as yuu have already done TT^TT **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - How Could You**

**Normal POV **

_**The wind was calm, but the clouds were gray and looked like it was about to rain. Cherry blossom trees were surounding to figures, who were fighting at the moment. The backround was with a lake, and the sun nowhere to be seen. The wind getting a little stronger. Thunder started to rumble softly. They were close to the place where Team 7 had met, almost next to Hokage's Tower.**_

Kunai's from either side clashed into each other and both males who threw them glared at each other. Sasuke growled, then smirked, ' I should make a plan to kill this idiot, that way he will dissapear from Sakura and my life forver. '

Sai just stared at him, waiting for him to make his next move, ' What is he planning...?'

Suddenly Sai felt a figure behind his back, beggining to attack him, he blocked it, and punched Sasuke. But he turned out to be a clone**. **Sai was foredully turned around by Sasuke and looked into his red eyes he had taken from Madara. When he had killed him. Bad call, before Sai knew it, he was trapped into a world of the Sharingan...where nightmares became real.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sakura shot up from her bed, breathing hard. ...Was that all a dream? ...What a terrible nightmare, she had a dream Sasuke and Sai were fighting because of her...She laughed nervously. What a dumb nightmare. ...Right? How little she knew that all of it was real. She got up..."Sai...Sasuke?" She called as she exited her room. Again she called out their names, she started to worry. Where the hell are they?

Sakura opened their seperate rooms, and looked inside, nothing in either of them. She noticed their weapon puches they had left when they came back from their mission weren't there.

Sakura looked up and then closed her eyes...No...please no. She opened her eyes and saw that Sai's paintings he used for battle weren't there as well. Sakura started to panic, they were proabably at Naruto's or somewhere else, not fighting each other, right? Maybe sparring, but not fighting. Right? ...The door opened and Sakura was gone the door, running, careful not to hurt her babies, and going towards the place Team 7 had met Hokage's Tower at the roof.

_Please no, they better not be fighting. _

**...**

**...**

**...**

_"Welcome to my world, Sai. Where your worst nightmares come true."_

_"Fucky you, Uchiha!"_

_"No thank you, I am not gay or bisexual."_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Hn," _

_Sai was tied down to a glass table and couldn't move one millimeter. _

_"Let me go, now."_

_"How weak, what makes you think you could protect Sakura and the babies? You can't even escape from this world."_

_Sai started to struggle but he found out everytime he would move his wrists would be squeezed more by the ropes and they would dig into his flesh. He shouted in agony. _

_"Fuck!" He swore._

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sakura ran quickly, but careful eith her babies and then she ran into Ino. Ino was about to say something when she was cut off by Sakura, "Sorry Pig, no time to talk! Love you bye!"

"Forehead. what the hell?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and ran after her, what the hell was going on?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sakura had been running for ten minutes already and she was getting tired, thanks to her situation of pregnancy. But that didn't stop her at all. Sakura raced upstairs to the Tower and saw something she didn't wanna see...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"**Tsunade-sama! You need to get to work this in-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino barged through the door. "We have an emergency, its about Sakura..."

"...WHAT?"

"I saw her running like crazy amoment ago...I think somethings wrong."

"Which way was she going?"

"...Hokage's Tower on the roof."

"Shizune get me everyone here. NOW"

"Right away, Tsunade-sama."

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke turned to the frightned shriek and widened his eyes when he saw Sakura there. Oh shit. "Sasuke! You- What the hell are you doing to him!"

Sakura ran up to Sai and Sasuke just growled in jealousy, couldn't she take the hint? She wanted her to be his and his only! Damn it. "Sakura, come here right now!"

Sakura just stared at him with tears in her eyes, making him shocked. "How could you..." She turned to Sai. "Sai wake up! Sai!"

* * *

**Review please :D thank you**

**-kiki-chan / san /sama**


	17. Last and Final Chance

**minna~sama Wzzup, yuu smexxii pplz x)**

**Well thank yuu all for yuur LOVELY reviews :D I shall thank the pplz that reviewd for the previous chappie**

**Thank yuu - **

Aquaheart

Ikuto'slover1112

Sasuke is Hot 0012

wolfrider93

gaarasgirl93

Cheetay 

love is art

QuietShadowz

Summer Diva 

TheSillyDolly

tears of joy159 

Awesomeness7

I Love All Books

Brynn Dragt

Darkwolf259

Rinuka17

Cherrys

NinjaStarz

**Thank yuu all for yuur reviews :)**

**Well please enjoy chappie ... omfgee seventeen already? Where has the time gone? DAMN! lol**

**Please enjoy chapter seventeen :D**

**Disclaimer: ...Yuu juss ask me this cz yuu wanna make me cry right? *cries* I dont own Naruto! TT^TT**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen - Last and Final Chance**

**Sakura's POV**

How could this have friggin' happened? This is all my fault! Why me? Why this, God? I held Sai in my arms and shook him gently. "Sai! Sai, wake up!" I looked up and glared at Sasuke, "What did you do to him, exactly?"

"My Sharingan. He d-"

"Are you fucking stupid? Why the hell would you use that? What if he ..." I couldn't even finish the ... I didn't want Sai to die, Sai couldn't die, he just can't die!

"Sakura! There you are! Where -" A voice said. A voice I would recognize anywhere...Ino.

I turned around in and my face frowned in horror, oh shit. Tsunade was here too? This was bad, if they found out that Sasuke did this, there would be another death of an Uchiha.

"I-Ino, Lady Tsuande!"

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, what the hell is going on, why is ...Sai on the floor, trembling and look like he's -" Tsunade stopped in the middle of her sentence and then quickly snapped her head towards Sasuke's direction. "Uchiha." She spat out.

"We gave you a deal, a good chance, we let you live, and this is what you prove yourself to be? Hurting Sai, a friend, and fellow, a father to your kids!"

"...He...was -"

"I don't wanna hear any excuses, Sasuke! You know the penalty for your doing, right? Even if you are one of the two fathers of Sakura's womb."

"...Ah."

Sakura widened her eyes, no ...Not now, even if he did hurt Sai. ...They can't kill Sasuke!

"Wait. Lady Tsunade! I want to ask him a question first..."

"...Very well."

"Why...did you - why where you both fighting in the first place?"

Sasuke stiffened and froze in his spot. He was not expecting that from Sakura. Shit, was he supposed to lie to her or tell her the truth? He decided to tell the truth, even if it did hurt his pride and ego, this could be his last chance... "We fought over you, not the babies, but you because we ... that confession we told you during the end of our current past mission was true from both of us. He loves you, and I do as well. But we did...we didn't wanna share you...we were selfish and stupid. I was stupid. Damn it,"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who just stared at him like not two, or three, but FOUR, heads. "W-wait, so then... you two fought over me?" Sasuke nodded and then turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I needonce chance, just one chance left."

Tsunade scoffed and Ino just glared at him, "You think what aftet you just did, that the Hokage and Sakura, especially Sakura - will forgive you just like nothing happened? Well Uchiha! You -" Sakura cut of Ino.

"Tsunade-Sama...I know what he did was wrong...but please don't take one of the fathers of my babies. I couldn't live with the guilt if he died." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura then at Sasuke. Ino's jaw dropped, Best frend since chold hood and for life say WHAT?

"Sakura...Are you serious?"

"Yes. Lady Tsuande."

...

...

...

"Fine...but first off we need to take Sai to the hospital and fast."

Tsunade grabbed Sai and carried him into her arms. Then looked at the Uchiha, then her eyes gave him a look that said, ' This is your last and final chance. One more screw up, and you're gone. '

"Ino, come along, your gonna help me with Sai." Ino just nodded and stared back at the expecting couple then turned around again.

Sasuke just nodded and watched as She, Ino and Sai telaported to the hospital.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "You fucking asshole."

Sasuke just walked up to her and she backed up into a tree. Sasuke met her eyes and did nothing but just stare at her. Then he said those two same words he said the night he left but this time with a smile, a genuine smile, "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

**OMFGEE AFTER A LONG TIME FROM AN UPDATE A I I HAVE UPDATED... and yes I know Sasuke is ooc here, and so is tsunade...but STILL. it matches the story so LIVE WITH IT. ...IFLY :D That means I fucking love you :D Yesh i know its a very small chapter . and i am soooooooo sorry for that, believe me, but I barely had any ideas for this chapter.**

**So forgive me for the very small chapter, this will pribably be the shortest chapter i ever make, unless i make a one-shot of a poem o.o BUT THATS A DIFFRENT STORY XD**

**So anywaz...review please other wise...Kisame will turn into Fishie food and i think you kisame lovers dont want that, now do you? ( ima kisame fan myseld ;) )**

**So anywaz REVIEW**

**Baibai love chu ifly**

**- kiki - chan / san / sama**


	18. Taken By Suprise

**ELLO minna-sama, arigatou~desu for the the reviews, yuu all are soo sweet, and sexxii x) i love chu all **

**Yuu are all soooooooooo kind, one specific Review caught my eye, and its one of my daily reviewrs, Ladies and gentlmen (if any) give it up for QuietShadowz :D**

**Here is wat the review said *Ahem***

_Psh Tsunade shoulda just exiled or killed his ass. That bastered deserves to die but i guess i can understand why Sakura wouldnt want him to die and or be exiled, torchered, fed and rabled by/to rabid fangirls i just dislike him so much cuz hes such an asshole...and alot of other things i wont say..._

_thank yuu fot anothere chapter of fanfreaking tastical greatness and a bunch of other words i cant think of ^^ _

_please please update soon_

_QuietShadowz _

**...**

**Ok, this is really what I wanted to do, I wanted to exile Sasuke, but that wouldn't really go with the story now would it? And also be raped by rabid fangirls...LOL on that part. I lmao there x) Also i kinda hate Sasuke too at times he is an arse hole. **

**But yea, thats why i wanted to point that out, I really like i was so friggin close to making Sasuke die. ( I know, i am so mean ) but it was a last minute thing so yea.**

**ANYWAZ Enough chitchat, time to go on with the story :D **

**Disclaimer: Sue me. For what though, i dont own. So HA take tht lawyers! ( no offense intended if yuu wanna b one or are one )**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - Taken By Suprise**

**Sakura's POV**

Can you believe it? Just two more months and my babies shall be born! But you know what the bad news are? I have to be put to bedrest! Eff this, I've been in bedrest for two days barely, and already I'm bored as hell!

Seriosuly what is wrong with people. why can't they have free movies or something and then some actual good food like wing stop! Cause they're cheap, well ... then again I work here to, but still!

I heard the door click open and whipped my head to the intruder interrupting my thoughts. I was met cerulean eyes, Ino. "Hey Forehead Girl!"

"Heya, Pig. Whats up?"

"I've brought you something!" Oh God!

She had a few bags in her hand, I just noticed. Wow, how slow am I? Don't answer that. I said NOT to answer that! Geez.

"What is it - It better not be friggin another one of your ' fashion ' picks - or "

"Ta-Da! I bought you baby supplies!" Inl grinned. My face immideatly lit up. "Oh my gosh, Ino! Thank you!" Ino smirked and flipped her hair, "Aren't I the bestest friend ever?"

I smiled and then realaztion hit me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "All right Ino, what the hell do you want?" I hissed softly. Ino scoffed and looked at me playing all innocent.

"What? You think I'm planning something just 'cause I brought something for your precious babies?"

I glared at her and hissed again, "Why would you do this just out of courtesy?"

Ino pouted, "Because you're my friend and if you loved me you would listen to me to forgive Sasuke. Right? Right? Or am I right?"

So that's what this was about... I sighed. "Look Ino, Sasuke almost _killed _Sai. Do you not realize how bad that would be?" I asked her, grabbing th**e **baby stuff from her, and began to skim through the bags.

Ino cuckled and replied. "Sakura, they would both be dead. Sasuke and Sai would not be living if you did not ask The Lady Hokage to spare his life."

I shot my head up, "How so?" I asked, shrinking my eyes at her.

"If Sasuke had been turned in and we wouldn't have made it in time, He would have gotten the death penalty, and you would've raised the kids alone."

It was as i someone had hit my heart and head with a bat so hard, making me realize she was saying the truth.

"... You're right there, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive him, Ino. That's not good enough reason to forgive him, that's not even a reason at all to forgive him,"

"If you can't forgive him now, then when?"

I( avoided her question, I didn't even know myself. So I justt asked her one myself, "Why are you even doing this? Did he ask you too?"

"No, not at all. It's just he would always walk around town. And now, no one has seen him come out even once of your guys house. Has he even come and visit you just once since you've been on bedrest?"

I stayed silent; She was right. I hadn't seen Sasuke since he and Sai fought and that was like maybe... how long was it? Oh shit.

"Exactly, Sakura. Why don't you think about forgiving him, and if you can't do it for whatever reason, do it for your kids." Ino said calmly, stayed quiet for a few seconds and then got up, walking to me, and hugged me. "Think about what I've said Sakura."

I started tremling, but not because I wanted to cry, because I was angry, she was right, but I would'nt admit that to her.

I pushed her away, "You want me to forgive him? After all that he has done to the village, to Naruto, to you, to me? He left me on a fuckin bench, Ino!" I screamed.

Ino frowned and got pissed, "That is in the fucking past, Sakura, _let it go_, dammit!"

"No! I won't let it go, when, Sai, Naruto, and I went on a mission to look for him, he was so close to killing all of us! He wanted us dead!"

"Do you know, what's its like? To lose your family, to see your older silbing right in front of you, killing your parents?"

"No! But he co-"

"Sakura, open your eyes! He could've killed you if he had the chance, has he tried killing you now? Huh?"

"Dammit Ino! No, he has not, but that's because I have his heir, other wise he'd never come with Sai and me, and he would not had let us live."

"So you think that he is just letting you live because of your kids?"

"Yeah, why the -" Then I remembered that both, Sasuke and Sai had confessed their love to me.

I was being a fucking bitch. Ino must've seen through my thoughts, cause her eyes softened. She put her hand on to mine. "Sakura, just give him a chance, give Sai a chance, give them both a chance. For your kids."

"... I'll do it, but just for my kids. That's it, and for you." Ino smiled and gently hugged me and I hugged her back.

Ino and I talked about some more stuff like the names for my babies, and how we and our friendship had changed, before she had to leave for her flower shop, she reminded me of forgiving Sasuke.

It was about seven when she left and I layed down. I thought about what Ino had said, Sai and Sasuke suddenly appeared on my mind, all three of us, standing over four cribs, as a big family. I smiled subconsiounsly at the thought. That would be nice.

I heard the door creak and turned, thinking it was Ino forgetting something, but no. It was not Ino. ... I widened my eyes, talk about the devil and he'll appear. Sasuke was standing right in front of the door. Staring at me, he called my name, making me shiver. "Sakura."

Sai came from behind him, in crutches. My mouth gaped. "Sakura." He said, which also gave me chills.

What in the world where they doing here, _together?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review :) i hope you like the ending of this chapter :)**

**- kiki - chan / san / sama**


	19. Enough Suprises Already

**Omfgeee thank you everyone for all the reviews :) you all are so kind and also ... I NEED MORE CRITISIZIM!**

**Don't get me wrong, I LOVE your good stuff on the story, But like omfgee there must be at least one thing wrong with the story! **

**. I wann to improve it for yuu guys, cz i love yuu all 3**

**nywaz heres chapter nineteen :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto. . . /3 D:**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Enough Suprises Already**

**Sakura's POV **

I just gaped at both guys,

_' What is - What are they - together? '_

_**' Get a grip on yourself. ' **_

_' Why are you here? '_

_**' I was bored. Plus, something exciting or intresting is about to happen. ' **_

_' What do you mean? ' _

_**' Haven't you ever noticed? ' **_

_' Notice what, exactly? ' _

_**' I mean, everytime that I come out it's either because you're in trouble, or something is going to happen. ' **_

I didn't get to answer because I heard the door shut and both Sasuke and Sai walked towards my hospital bed, with serious expressions. They are going to never get wrinkles and stay like that for the rest of their lifes, if they never smiles once in a while. Not it doesn't happen, it has. But like, they need to smile even more.

Sai sat down on a chair next to my bed and Sasuke sat right next to him. I wanted to say something, ask anything, wanting to know what the fuck was going on.

I gulped down the big lump in my throat. Maybe it was like two of them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.. Sai was the first to speak, "We realized we were such idiots when we fought."

"Yes, you were. Do you know you could've destroyed alot of shit. You could've been murdered. What were you idiots _thinking_?" I hissed at them.

Sasuke spoke next, "We fought for you. We thought if one killed the other, the winner could have you. We now know we can't treat you like a prize, you are a human being. So therefore neither one of us will kill the other to have you." I gaped at him. He spoke more than a sentence, a whole _paragraph. _

Sai started again, "However... we have discussed this topic, and we've agreed. that we want _you _to choose." ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**' - snicker - Three, two, one ... ' **_

_WHAT! _

I fainted.

* * *

**I know this a very short chappie but I had to upload because my frend threatened to steal my stuffed bunny D: so yea **

**next chappie won't have a cliffie, i PROMISE!**

**ILOVEYUUALL! **

**Read and review :)**

**- kiki - chan / san / sama **


	20. I'm afraid

**Minna - sama ~ Gomenasai , its been over half a year that iHave updated , but fear not :D iAm back & iShall update at least once every month . iAm sorry to have left yuu all with a cliff hanger , its been so long , iMiss yuu :/ !**

**Well enough talk , iAm sure yuur eager to read what happens next(x ! On to the story ;3**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : iDont own Naruto D: **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - I'm afraid**

**Sakura's point of view :**

" _. . . kura "_

. . .

"_Sakura ! "_ a feminine voice shouted with worry in her voice . I opened my eyes very slowly , fluttering the , and looked p to see Tsunade and Shizune very concerned .

"Tsunade - sama , Shizune ." I murmered .

"Are you all right , Sakura ? " Shizune asked me , I nodded my head , sitting up slowly .

"I'm fine , what happened though ? " i questioned , ot remembering nothing at all. Tsunade sighed and exlained that Sasuke and Sai had gone to her office , running and they had td her I fainted . Sasuke amd Sai . . . Sai's voice repeated in my head ; _' " We want you to coose betwen us . " '_

I could see Shizune and Tsunade ooking at me with worry and concern . "Sakura , is everything all right ? " I looked up at Shizune when she asked me that . The at Tsunade . I sighed , and told them the whole story that Sai and Sasuke wantd me to choose between them , that they came personally to talk to me about everything . Tsunade and Shizune were listening to me the whole time , but as I got into further details , Tsunade started to get furious and Shizune had very worried eyes .

Shizune and Tsunade were like a sister and mother to me . They were always there for me and they would help me solve my problems . So it didn't suprise me the way they reacted . 'Specially Tsunade . She exploded .

" Who do those bastards think they are ? ! FOOLS ! You can not tell a girl to choose between them , dumbasses ! Just wait 'till I get my hands on them ! " She shouted , enraged but quietly . We woldn't want the whole world to know what was happening , then people would start to talk , rumours spread and whatnot gossip .

" Well , Tsunade-sama , my Lady . Before you do that , souldn't you ask Sakura how she feels bout yu killing them ? " Shizune asked , carefully . But I could see that she wanted to hurt them as well . You're probably thinking what are my thoughts on this . I'll tell you this much , I'm really speechless myself . I mean the question came out of no where , and from _Sasuke _and _Sai . _I don't know its . . . awkward and wierd . Its so sudden , but I'm also afraid . What if I'm hurt again ?

I think I would really be ito depression , don't get me wrong I mean , I love Sasuke and Sai . But . . . the way they are its . . . complicated . I won't choose , fuck that .

" Sakura , how do you feel about all of this ? " Tsunade asked , a bit more calmer than she was a few seconds ago . I breathed in and sighed , " I Really don't know , Tsunade-sama , everything's a blur . How am I supposed to choose between the fathers of my children ? Its a bit shocking , well no actually _alot_ more than shocking . But I guess I feel . . . a bit scared . "

Tsuande's eyes softened and Shizune put a arm 'round my shoulder and patted me . Then the door opened and we turned to see Sasuke and Sai .

Tsunade breathed sharply to remain calm , I guess . Shizune glared and I narrowed my eyes . Asshoes . " Hokage - sama , Shizune - san . Can you leave us alone with Sakura . " They asked . More like a statement . " Listen here - - " I cut Tsunade off , " Its okay , Tsunade - sama . Its fine . " I said . She sighed , and nodded and Shizune and heer left with one final glare before she left the room .

I looked down at my arms and hands . " So what did you decide ? " Sai said , grim .

I shot my head up , shocked . _" WHAT ? ! " _I screeched .

Sai looked at me , irritated and said slowly . " What did you decide ? Sasuke ? Or me ? "

I looked at them if they both had grown a second head each . " Do you hear yourself asking me this ? ! How am I supposed to choose between you two , first of all I don't even know why or how stupid you both ame up with this ridicioulous desicion . " I hissed at them .

" Its not stupid or ridicioilous . " Sai glared , walking towards me . I flinched and felt Sasuke's presence behind me . " Just choose . Its simple . " I was clearly getting pissed , choose this , choose that , hurry and choose ! Shut up !

Then , I blurted out all my feelings .

" You asshoes , you think I'm going to decide the future of my children without their fathers , fuck you ! Why would I choose between you . . . " I breathed in a little to calm my self down a bit then continued , " when I care for you both so much equally , Your so immature making me choose between this and that , between Sai or Sasuke . You both are important to me and my kids ! Why can't you see that I . . . " I stopped and shook my head .

There was a dead silence in the room . Now what do I say ?

" That you what ? " Sasuke questioned , putting hs hand on my shoulder . Sai came up in front of me and stroked my cheek . I froze at both physical contacts . " What were you going to say ? " Sai asked .

" That . . . I lo - - " Then I felt _terrile _. I cried out and held on to my stomach . I breathed in and out . Sasuke said , " What's wrong ? ! " He held me caeflly and SA ran to the door and yelled , " Someone call a doctor ! "

I felt like shit , light headed . Then water started to drip from my center part . Oh shit , its too early ! " Sakura , what's wrong ? " Sai asked from the door , then he shouted again .

" Babies . . . coming ! " I cried out in pain .

Sasuke widened his eyes and snarled at SAi , " Weres the dctor , Tsuande ? "

Sai glared . "Sakura ,just breathe in - - "

" I KNOW ! " I breathed hard and fast , another sharp pain went and I screeched .

Tsuande and Shizune came running in with four new nurses and surrounded us , " I'm sorry Sasuke and SAi , but you're going to have to leave while she's giving birth . "

Sasuke and Sai growled , " We're not leaving - - "

I cut them off , " MOTHER FUCKERS ! DO SOMETHING ! Don't just stand there , gah ! "

I screeched , and I felt the babies moving around alot , they wanted to come out one way or another , but fuck thi hurt !

God help me . . . !

* * *

**Well that is all for this chapter , lemme just say this was really great writing this chapter . The next one will come out probably before valentines day or around there . 'Cause I am forever alone D: **

**Oh , well . Lemme know yuur opinions . **

**Read and Review :D Critisize ,flame , compliment , etc :D**

**God bless yuu all :)**

**See you next time **

**- - kiki - chan / san / sama **

**xhyperanimefreakx **


	21. Save Her

**So sorry for the late update .**

**iWas so busy & my life is very complicated right now D: **

**please forgimmie , here's the next chapter(: !**

**Disclaimer : iDo not own Naruto TT^TT**

**Note : I know nothing of child birth, so this chapter is just like my view on it -.-' **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One - Save Her **

**Normal POV**

Sakura was in deep pain, she could feel her insides twisting and turning. She hissed in pain. All she could think was_ ' This hurts like shit ! ' . _It had been two hours already that she was into child labor and it was getting more unbearable and painful. None of the babies were out yet, and Sakura was very much in pain. Sasuke and Sai had been sent outside forefully , by a few male nurses and it wasn't until Sakura screeched that they decided it'd be best to leave for now.

Tsunade was calming Sakura down. or at least trying to, wile Shizune was holding her hand and doing what would help. "Come on, Sakura. You're going to be all right, you're children will be. Just breath in and out, and push." STsunade said, calmly. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and gritted her teeth. She thought for a bit. Then it hit her, she had to try to be calm in order to save her children and herself. ' _Just breathe, and push. You'll be fine. ' _Inner said.

Sakura pushed and let out a yell.

**Outside the Room **

Sai was pacing around in front of the door, and Sasuke was on the chair, folding his hands and was deep in thought. Everyone of their comrades and friends had arrived as they were going to visit Sakura, only a suprise to find Sakura in child birth.

Naruto looked at his best friend to his friend. "Come on guys, you both are to tense. Sakura-chan will be fine as will you're kids. They'll pull through!" He exclaimed. Neji spoke up. "Sakura-san is very strong, she will pull through." Everyone noded and murmered in agreement.

Ino got up and grinned at Sasue and Sai. "What are you worrying for? Forehead has always been strong, child birth for her will be a piece of cake."

Sai and Sasuke just stayed quite. Noone spoke after that. Hopefully . . . Everything would pull through. A young girl walked in to the hallway where the group was, and she spoke. Everyone turned to her, and saw she was with two children in her arms. "Hello.. Is Sakura still in labor?"

Naruto stood up and looked at her slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rika."

**Back in the room**

The clock ticked and tocked. It was five hours into the child birth and three babies were out already, and were being attended in the room. Sakura rolled her eyes in the back of her head, due to the pang in her stomach. This little final creature was not coming out, and she was trying her very best. But the preicous little thing was not coming out! A bead of sweat rolled down Tsunade's cheek as she was still operating on Sakura, while Shizune and some nurses were attending the other three bundles.

All Sakura was concetrating on was the child's life inside her, it had to come out. She would not let it die. She would rather have herself die. Tsunade said, "Come now, Sakura. The head is showing already just a few more pushes and it'll be out." Sakura gasped in pain. With three more hard pushes, she pushed and pushed. Then she heard the cry of a baby. She smiled, they would be okay after all. All of a sudden, she felt her vision get blurry and very white.

Tsuande wodened her eyes, Sakura pulse was slowing down. She was breathing at rapidly, and she was loosing alot of blood. She needed blood or she would.. die. Shizune looked at her and said, "Tsunade-sama.."

"We need someone with the blood type O. Now ! "

**Back Outside**

"So, Sakura-chan helped you with you're babies? That's so totally her!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Yes, she had always been my doctor when I came in for a checkup of my children. I wanted to come greet Sakura when she was done with child labor." Rika smiled.

Suddenly, Tsunade came out and yeled in a rush, "We need someone with blood type O ,or Sakura will die of blood loss!"

* * *

**Yeah .. Worse chapter ever, but iWanted to update at least one of my stories before iGo to school TT^TT, sorry it sucked. I'm thinking of like re-writing another story like this, ecept Sasuke won't find out till later.. it'll also be a SaixSakuxSasu one. or maybe not. Wht do you think?**

**Tell me you're thoughts and another thing I NEED CRITIZISING ! ! Please and thank you ^.^**

**Review ;3**

**- - Kiki - chan / san / sama aka xhyperanimefreakx**


	22. Please Read, this is very important!

**I have re-read this fanfiction. Or just the first sentence.. Yup, I don't know if I was on fucking crack or some shit but, man did I know NOT how to spell, nor write correctly. Fuck this shit, I'm rewriting the story, I won't take it down but I will re-edit. But it will come out maybe different, for example, maybe I'll add ALOT more drama. None of the stupid impossible things that I wrote before. How the fuck is Sasuke going to be drunk & just confess in one night -.- ? Or was it propose.. I don't even remember, but now I'm rambling. I will start editing right away, I'm doing it as you are reading this note of mine. Please have patience. I love you all ! (:**

**-xhyperanimefreak-**

**From now on I Am Chibi-Chama, not kiki !**

**-Chibi-Chama**


End file.
